Human-Raptor of Isla Sorna
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: Carlos a 13-year-old boy ends up ship wrecked on Isla Sorna. He soon befriends a female raptor named Alkane. It wasn't until Alkane gave Carlos some of her blood to help save his life but ends up turning into a raptor himself. How will this transformation affect his friendship with Alkane? And will he be able to get past any challenges he will face?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own any of the characters from Jurassic Park. I will also state that both Carlos and Akane belong to the Raptor Shinobi 213. The story also belongs to him but gave me permission to rewrite the story.**

Chapter 1

"Man, what just happened?" I groan "It happened so fast that all I can remember was…"

It soon hit me, I started remembering about the storm, That both me and my father got caught in. I soon immediately started looking for him in high hopes that he's still alive. I shouted "DAD" over and over as loud as I could.

"DAD WHERE ARE YOU!"

I searched everywhere, even though my body was very sore but I pressed on. I soon saw a boat that was washed up. It was my dad's fishing boat or what is left of it. Without thinking twice about what could have been there. I ran as quickly as my legs would let me and when I finally made it, I couldn't believe what I saw. My father lying there, dead and from the looks of it wasn't good. There was a piece of wood in his stomach which would kill a person. But it wasn't really deep, and in my mind I wanted to see if he was still alive. But it was useless, for he didn't even move a muscle after touching him once, maybe twice just to be sure. A tear started to form because he was the only one who I called family.

Ever since my mom died in an accident and my dad went MIA during the events of Jurassic Park. I was forced to live in an orphanage and that place was a nightmare. Most of the families who want to adopt me only wanted me just for the state's benefits. I ended up running away until the cops are able to find me and put me back to that stupid orphanage.

Shaking the memories out of my head, I started looking for things in the wreck. I soon found a picture of my cousin Matt Muldoon. He's a nice guy but isn't really much of a dino person, Infact Uncle Muldoon's job was a cake walk. But I know better not to say that, well since he goes on about the speech about how dangerous raptors could be. I soon found a backpack and put the photo in. Then gathered what was left from the wreckage, and left the boat. I looked at the forest and knew that now is time to find a village or some kind of shelter in order to set up camp. So I took a deep breath and headed into the forest.

Oh I almost forgot about something, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Carlos and this is a story about how my luck went from bad to a very interesting turn around and changed my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued walking for what felt like I'd been walking for days none stop. I will admit I had started complaining in my head. About how my life was going to be perfect just for once and what happens. Bad luck smacks me in the face and says have you dummy I'm still here.

"By golly all I ask is for my bad luck to just leave me alone." I continued bickering about it for an hour or so until I stepped on something that make a loud crack sound.

I soon looked down and saw a skeleton on the ground. I got onto the ground and started searching for anything useful. There was nothing but I found his wallet and with his or her licenses and his card. Though what good is it when you're in the wild with no stores and such. I looked at it and noticed something strange. Something wasn't right about his spine, it was like something puncher it but what. I soon looked at the licenses and saw that this was one of the people who went KIA.

"Udesky?"

I questioned for a moment and remembered on the news about a group of survivors. Three adults, and a teenage. From what I heard that they were the only ones who made it out alive. I soon looked at the skeleton wound to understand what had happened.

"Oh wait, I can't do this stuff." I said face palming myself "But something had done this? Maybe some kind of animal?"

I soon left it and continued walking until I started to hear an animal crying out of pain. Without any thoughts I rushed to see an injured dinosaur. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A dinosaur here, I thought Isla Nublar was the only place that had them. I mean it's hard to believe that one island had dinosaurs but two. I soon saw that it was a plant eating dinosaur called a Par…Para…Parasaurolophus but what was it doing out of its herd and what happened to it.

My answer soon came when something came rushing out of the bushes and jumped on it. The poor dino cried out of pain from what the other dino was doing to it. I wanted to help it but my mind soon quickly changed when I saw three maybe four more came out. It was a really hard to watch seeing them biting and clawing it. The Parasaurolophus wasn't going down without a fight and from what strength it had left it was able to get one off and stamped on it with enough force to kill it. But after minutes of attacking it soon paid off as the plant eater soon collapse in exhaustion.

I soon could identify that these were raptors and there not the kind of dinosaurs you want to mess with. Well generally you don't want to mess with any kind of dinosaurs. Whether if they are herbivores or carnivores they are extremely dangerous so what do I do. I tried to back up from my hiding spot as quite as possible. What you though I would be in the open, nah unless if I want to be the next one on the menu. Even though it looked pretty cool to see how a group of small predators but these aren't very small well compared too other dinos yeah there small but these guys are as tall as a grown man. With serrated teeth that is made for taring and holding on to, plus there arm claws can do that much damage as well, but what scares me the large carved claw on the third or middle two, I can't really make it out from the distance. But all I know is that claw will do the most damage and I really don't want to explain how much.

How do I know this you may ask? Jurassic Fight Club, I mean it was always on history channel and like I said I love dinosaurs.

Anyway, I was able to move away from the pack and soon stumbled into an open field. With nothing in front of me I quickly ran into the forest on the other side. I quickly looked up and noticed that it was almost night time and I had to find shelter quickly. I soon started looking for any kind of shelter but with the night coming I had no choice but to climb one of the trees.

As much as I hate heights I would rather go up a tree and not get eaten.

"By golly what a really miserable day." I said to myself as I started climbing "I get out of that orphanage and thought that I could once again have a great life. Until my bad luck slaps me in the face and now I'm in the island full of dinosaurs. This can't get any worse?"

I wish I could take that back because rain started to pore making it even harder to climb.

"And I had to open my mouth."

I was able to make it to one of the large and stable branches which thankfully there was some kind of protection from the rain. It wasn't comfortable at all and I had to adjust maybe thirteen times until I felt comfortable. At least enough that I could get some sleep and after about five hours I was able to close my eyes.

"I hope someone is out to find me?" where my final words before falling asleep. I just hope things get better which there is a very slim chance of that happening since I'm on an island full of dinosaurs. But I guess I never know until that day hits but until then my chances are not and I mean not very good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I wake up from the sounds of birds chirping, I looked down to see if everything looked safe to climb down. After looking around once, twice, maybe three times I started to head down. But as I tried my body was still hurting from last night. My guess was that I'm not use to sleeping in the trees so it makes since that my body isn't use to it. As I reach the bottom I immediately started to stretch myself out a bit.

"Man…what a night." Was all I said before hearing my stomach starting to rumble.

I had to find food but where, normally I would be waiting for my father to get his famous fish sticks cooked but since I'm in the middle of the wilderness. Waiting for food isn't going to happen in a long shot. I have nothing on hunting, in fact I don't know a single thing about hunting. Unless fishing counts that is then I could say maybe a little but overall not very.

I then remembered seeing a build not too far from here, so maybe and I hope to dear lord there something that I can scavenge. I'll take a granola bar or anything to keep me from starving which thankfully I found one in my backpack. I soon got it only to see that it was only just a wrapper.

"Son of…"

I was interrupted with a loud snap of a twig or something. I quickly started to look around with a really strange feeling that someone or something is watching me. So, I quickly gathered my things and started heading towards the build. After about a few miles I started slow down due to the fact that whatever was made that noise was gone. I shook my head and continued walking for about an hour or two. Along with taking a break every five to six minutes since it was miles away from where I was sleeping.

"Man, why could it be a few feet away. So that I could at least find a spot, get prepared for survival. No I have to find it in a jungle full of dinosaurs, where who knows what might pop…"

I pause for a moment after leaving the bush and notice a nest on the ground. Thankfully it was empty cause the last thing I want to deal with is an angry mama bird or dino. But there wasn't just one, there was one a few feet from it and another one. They were patchily everywhere in this large opening. I didn't move another inch for about a second or two. But, I knew I had to either turn around and find another way or go through without drawing to much attention.

My chances where not good, and I knew I had to get to that building for any kind of protection. So, as slowly as my body would let me I quietly walked through the nesting site.

"This is insane." I said to myself knowing that at any moment whatever made these nests would return at any point of time. "Walking through a nest that I may or may not know who build them…"

I suddenly started to hear movement in the bushes, so I quickly found a bush that was large enough for me and started to hide.

When I did, a pack of Raptors started to come out there finding a place to rest. I was shaking and trying very hard not to draw attention. I soon see two of them gathering communication about something. What you may ask? Well how should I know; it's not like I speak raptor. One of them soon spotted my tracks and started to follow them. From that point I knew I couldn't stay for a single moment. So without thinking I starting running the opposite direction of them which was a fatal mistake as one of them took noticed and my guess order them to go after me.

"WHAT….WAS…I….THIN….KING!" I shouted to myself knowing how stupid of a mistake that was trying to run.

"I should have turned the other direction when I first entered their nesting territory."

I dared not to look back seeing that it will only slow me down. But suddenly one of the Raptors pounced out of nowhere and my reaction was GET DOWN. It messed thankfully and I quickly got up and continued running. I soon looked back to see it getting back up and started to chase me. My heart was beating so fast that I could barely breath but I knew I couldn't stop unless I want to be eaten. Another one jumped at me but I dogged it really close, closer than last time and landed on top of the one chasing me. They soon started to bicker without realizing that I was still going.

The building was getting closer and close, but I can't stop relaxing at least not yet. I still have to get there open the door, get inside, shut it, and lock it. Hopefully none of the windows are easy to break if they try to get in through there.

So another one of the Raptors came out of the bushes only to missed getting my leg by a eighteenth of an inch if that is even a measurement but you get what I mean. I soon tried to get there without it getting me but as I did something happened. As the Raptor started to get super close it stepped on something that clamped on its ankle. It immediately fell to the ground and started screeching in pain and agony. I soon made it to the door and got inside as quickly as possible.

I soon looked outside through the window only to see that something got the poor thing. Okay, that's stretching it a bit too far since it did try to have me for lunch. But, I knew I couldn't just leave it. At the same time, I don't want to fall for a trap if they can set up traps that is. One side of me saying to leave it for the scavengers to feed off. While my other side is saying no go help it can't servive on its on epically if its injured.

Back and forth I constantly thinking the risk of helping a dangerous animal. Its friends might be waiting but if they don't return.

"Oh, by the love of…"

I soon came out of the safety of the build and I know call me a moron if you want to. As I came close to the raptor it spotted me and started to hiss at me. I saw that coming that didn't matter as I see some kind of bear trap on its leg. I tried to get close but the Raptor snapped its jaws at me just missing my hand.

"Listen, I don't know if you can understand me but I am not your enemy. I want to help you get that thing off your ankle."

Okay not the best way to say it but what do you expect me to say. From the looks of it, it was giving me a star for a moment either a "don't get close" or a "I trust you" look. I look around to make sure its friends weren't around to ambush me. I tried to get close again and this time it let me get close enough so I could look at the wound. I put my hands on the trap and tried to get it off but it on it pretty good. The raptor started squirm a bit do to how much pain it was in.

"Listen you have to calm down or it'll get worse then it is now." Was what I said to try and calm it down. Honestly calm down wasn't really the best words to use cause if this was me, I would be panicking as well.

I tried pull on it just enough so that it could move its foot out of the trap. As it move it out I let the trap loose and put it down as it made a loud " _Clang_ " as it hit the ground.

"Can you get up?" I asked.

It tried to but it fell back to the ground, and I knew this couldn't be any good. I tried to help it get back up and start moving but the injury on its ankle was preventing it to move smoothly. I then thought of a crazy idea which I know would be suicide.

"Come, you can live with me until you get all better."

 _What the heck did I just said_ I thought to myself knowing how crazy this was but I shook my head out of my thoughts and helped the creature over to the building.

We both fell a few times and I was close to just leave her be since this was not a good idea but I had to help it. It took about few minutes and were able to make it.

I laid the raptor down on the floor and shut all the doors and looked them as tight as I can and soon fell in relief.

"By the heckers that was not a smart move." I said to myself.

I looked around to see if there were anything I could use, any food that are good to eat, most importantly a first aid kit. I soon looked at the Raptor who was looking at me like it was confused about something. My guess is that its thinking _why the heck did that human help me_. I don't know, it was just a guess I'm not really a dino whisper or whatever they call those people who can understand them.

I soon found an old first aid and found some peroxide, some bandages, and some pain relieve medicine. Taking the peroxide and telling the raptor was not really that easy. But, it understood…somehow, to let me poor some on the wound. The Raptor screeched in pain and then started to panic when it started to see bubbles coming out. I tried to calm it down and soon explain that it's just way to show that its doing its job in cleaning it. I soon dried it up with a towel I found (don't worry I made sure it was nice and clean) and then put the bandage on it. Not too tight so that it's not comfortable and not to lose so that it falls off. It started to look at me for a moment and then puts its head on the ground and started to fall asleep.

"I don't what I just did but let's hope it's not something that I'll regret later on."

I soon made a bed out of leaves and such since there aren't any blankets around the area. But, always look back at the Raptor to be sure it's not sneaking up on me. Which sounds silly seeing that it has an injured ankle so it would less likely to do that but you never know. Right now all I'm aiming for is that it gets better and let it go without losing my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Akana POV**

I couldn't believe what just happened, a human a creature that should have killed me had just saved my life. I…I just don't know what to say. I'm both kind of confused and really bothered about that. Maybe there not all bad but I don't want to go into conclusion. Since they are still considering a danger to us. I need to know why, and what is he going to me when he wakes up.

For those who don't know, my pack really never liked the humans for a few reasons. One of the reasons is from what I heard was that before I hatch a group of humans apparently kidnaped both me and my brothers and sisters. Thankfully they were able to catch them and get the us back or else I wouldn't be here. In fact, none of us would last very long if they didn't get us back. But all I know is that humans are dangerous kill them before they kill you.

I shook my head from all of the confusion and looked up at the strange human who was fast asleep. I could have sworn that liquid was some kind of poison. If that was the case, why am I not dead yet. So many questions I have to ask but how could I get it to understand is beyond me.

I soon put my head down and tried to sleep for the rest of night. It wasn't easy since my leg was asking in pain but I manage to do so.

 _First thing in the morning, I going to try to see if he could understand me. Then ask him why he helped me?_

 **Carlos POV**

Morning came and I couldn't really get much sleep at all. Part of the reason being that I wasn't use to sleeping on the ground. Let alone not having any kind of blanket around me. Last night was freezing cold but I had managed to keep myself warm through the night. O.K. mostly but thankfully there was a heater nearby.

The main reason is trying to figure out what the heck just happened yesterday. It starts out with going to this building that we're in, then I accidently ended up in a pack of raptor nest, then getting chase by them, and finally ended up saving this one hide. Yep it was sure a heck of a blast for the most part. A part of me is shaking knowing that this thing could have me at any moment but as of right know it seems like it's fast asleep.

I took a deep breath and moved back to where I was. I analyzed from the decedent to figure of what kind of raptor its was. Very carefully I made a guess that this was a fully grown female. How do I know it's a girl? Well if you see like birds, the males would be lighter than the females to show them how strong and health it is. The brighter it is the more ladies the male would get.

The Raptors skin is a deep black with some kind of reddish brown strips on its back. I couldn't really tell since she (I think) is a bit dirty from yesterday. I soon tried to get the bandage off her ankle in order to see how the wound was healing.

"Well the good news is that it didn't hit a bone?" I said to myself quietly. "Bad news, is that you might not be able to hunt for a few days."

As I began to put the bandage back on I noticed her leg starting to move a bit. I looked up and noticed that she was awake and looked scared. I mean I wouldn't blame her for what just happened but I'm just a thirteen-year-old boy and I'm trying to do everything I can to help her. So, what is it so freighted about. Is it that she never seen a human before, maybe she came in contact before and maybe something happened.

"Hey, if you can understand me…try to relax." O.K I just said the stupidest thing to say to a raptor.

"You b…b…what I'm trying to say is that"

I couldn't finish my sentence because of two reasons. One, I could get killed if given the opportunity, and two how do you calm a raptor down? Seriously I'm open for ideas on how to calm her down?

We looked at each other for a moment before she trying to communicate with some chirps and barks.

"Sorry, I don't really understand what you are saying."

 **Akana POV**

"This was going to be harder than I thought." I thought to myself.

I trying again hoping that he would understand what I am trying to tell him. "I want to know why you are helping and are there more of you humans out there?"

"I still can't understand what you are saying." Said the young human who was giving me the comfused look at me.

If my father was here right now, it wouldn't go well seeing how much he despises humans. But staying on topic I soon notice it getting something out of that strange container. I wanted to know what it was getting. So, I tried to get up so I could see what it was getting. But the pain in my ankle was starting to hit me and started to squealed a bit.

The young human turned around and help me go down so that I don't end up hurting myself. It then tells me to stay down and explains that I need to stay off it for a few days or weeks or else it would heal. It said something like that but I couldn't understand it a bit. Seeing if we get hurt we would try to get up and continue like that one time my brother ended up with a broken arm after fall off our target and was up and running trying to help us take it down. Thankfully he only had a mild brake but he was still in pain.

Still though he was alright, thank goodness he was able to return with the rest of the pack to continue hunting. So, what this human is say and if I get this right is that I should stay on my hide and wait until my foot "heals up" _(whatever that means)_. Heck no, my father will be worried sick and will start a nice searching party. Then I would get a nice speech on how I shouldn't have ran off like that. I know what you are thinking. _Your father just wants to make sure that you are alright and such._ O.k. I understand that but try being treated like a hatchling every now and then. I'm a health young adult.

Half about who knows how long, the human comes out with something in his hand like a little round ball. He soon placed it in his ear and tries to talk to me again.

" Alright now try to say something." Said the human.

I was a bit nervous for the moment since I felt my nerves starting to get the best of me.

"It's alright, I'm just hoping this work."

"Hope what works?" was my answer.

"That those ear things I found…did you just speak?"

I paused for a moment kind of shocked a bit could the human understand me or is this trick.

 **Carlos POV**

It was a moment of silence since the female raptor spoke I don't know if I was dreaming or maybe it had to do with those weird ear thingies.

"Can you talk?" I asked.

The raptor didn't answer for a moment until she finally answered "I can understand your but not really talk your language."

I know that I should be kind of scared and excited but the last thing I want to do is scare her so I just kept on talking.

"Well I can understand you thanks to those things I found and it said something about being able to understand animals. I don't know since I'm only thirteen years old."

I soon stopped explaining seeing she was even more confused. To be honest I don't know if that made any sense.  
I soon realized that the sun was about to hit high noon and we still haven't gotten anything to eat. So I looked for something that could help me hunt.

" Let's see now, I need a strong stick and a nice sharp stone?"

The Raptor looked at me but didn't make any effort to move to see what I was looking for. I soon found two to five long sticks that could be good for both either a javelin or a spear. I soon got a decent stone which didn't look good but it would have to do for now. It took about another five minutes to get those sticks sharp enough to the point where it would penetrate a dinos hide. I got my things together and soon started to head out but before I did that I explained to her that I was going out to find some food for us and that she may be alone for a bit. But if there was any kind of trouble just give me a call. From the look of things she didn't get what I meant but before she could say anything I was already out.

"And when I get back I hope we could start over and get to know each other better."

 **Hey guys Dragon here to apologize for the long wait since I had to get my costume and go to work but hey at least I am getting this one done. I am going to try to work on it as much as I can. Until then I hope to hear from you guys and I'll try to post the next one up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Akana POV**

If there's any trouble? I'm already in trouble from where I'm at. I can't move not even stand cause of my injury. On top of that, this human is acting all nice to me for some reason. This really scares me and makes me wished I'd listened to father in the first place. But I wanted to prove to him that I could run the pack like he'd always said I would and now look where that got me.

I do blame myself since my two brothers Kit and Scar where on my side and thought it would be a great idea. Now I'm not sure what they might be thinking. I may be the youngest but I am a fearsome one at best and very proud of it. Well, almost proud of it.

I soon looked around to maybe figure out an escape route or something to get out of here before the human can come back. I soon tried to get up and it worked out pretty well for the moment though walking with this strange thing around my foot was very hard but I managed a bit. I looked around to see if there was any opening so I could get out of this place. Who knows how long it would be tile that human kills me.

Come to think of it, why didn't it? This human had the perfect opportunity to do it but it didn't. I'm was so confused that I ended up running into a metal stick that was connected to both the floor and the weird thing the humans call a ceiling. It hurt for a moment and when I regained my sight I soon spotted a small green thing on two legs.

"Know what are you looking at?" I snapped hoping that it would scare it away. But it didn't I was looking at me like it was interested. Then another one showed up, and soon three to four came out. I soon remembered what my father said of what happened to that one human who was chased by these things.

I soon turned and tried to get away while end up forgetting about the metal stick and bumped into it. This time a lot harder than the last time causing me to fall. I soon tried to get up but I soon dizzy I can't focus. Then one of those things started biting my ankle but I ended up kicking it. I tried calling out as loud as a could hoping that someone could hear me.

 **Carlos POV**

Through the forest not to long from the building I was walking as quite as I could hoping to find good game. I may be a young boy but my uncle back then use to show me how to hunt down things like deer. Only this time I looking for a dino but if there any deer here it would make it easy. But what are the odds of that. I soon started to hear a high pitch sound. Like a swan or something. I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to hold still in the bushes as quite as I could.

Soon a group of Dilophasaurus came into my view and I knew this wasn't good. Okey, being with a Velociraptor is not that good either but they kill quickly. While Dilos (which is, what I like to call them) here in the park, can spit a type of poison that can cause blindness. If injected its game over for anything for the prey. Dealing with one could be a challenge but a group isn't so, I ended up backing up. I would be an idiot to take on all three of them at once. I soon decided to head back to the shed. It may not be far but it was a heck of a walk. No thanks to how much hills I had to go up, and rocks to climb up it's just not that to pleasing. I ended up getting near until I hear a loud high pitch squeal sound. I rushed up to where it was coming from and ended up finding a lost Dilo. Now I don't know what I was thinking but I ended up going after it.

Might be because I didn't want to end up as the Females dinner if I came back empty handed. Of course, I wasn't going down without a fight. It was soon giving me the frilled warning to "Stay away" or it might be thinking the same thing about finding food. So, I knew there was no turning back. The dino spat, so that it could to blind me so it could get a better shot at me. Luckily, I dogged it but some got on my clothes. As soon I turned, the Dilo pounced on me trying to get a good bit of me. I put my stick in its mouth for defense and struggled to get it off me.

"Your tougher than I thought!" I said knowing that this wasn't going to get any easier if I don't turn things around. In fact, I just know thinking that this was a bad idea. And you readers are probably thinking the same thing. Well sorry, I must hunt something, unless I want to be I don't know LUNCH!

But anyway, I took a deep breath and with what I had left I was barely able to get it off me. While I was doing so, that Dilo nearly get a hold of my head.

 _Man, talk about bad breath_ was all I said to myself before continuing the fight.

It took a good whapping ten to eleven minutes. I ended up with my last spear before I was left defenseless. And I forget to mention how hard it was to move around the trees to get a good angle. But at least I could get out of the way faster. I wasn't to surprised that it wasn't tiered out but soon one of use are going out.

I soon got my chance when the Dilo started to charge at me. It soon spat at me again only this time I used the tree for cover and quickly moved out of the way. I then quickly through my last spear and with that it made a critical hit on its side. The dino so fell out of pain and confusion I rushed up and grabbed of the spears that I through and finished it off.

"I…I…I did it." Was all I said before my legs gave in but I knew that there was no time to rest. But there was a problem. How the heck do I get breakfast or lunch back to the shed? Well, you got me there because I got nothing to carrying and the Dilo could way a lot.

But I also realized that this is Jurassic Park so they might have made them lighter than what are really. I took a deep breath and tried my best and I was right for the most park.

It was about around the afternoon when suddenly I started to hear a loud barking call. It was either. A. There's a pack of raptors nearby… or B. That raptor is in trouble. Without any hesitation (despite my legs telling me to stop and the sort of heavy dino in my arms), I rushed back towards the shed as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I soon arrived with barely any breath left and my strength from both carrying this dad dino, plus running back is really starting to kick me. I soon put it down and without thinking I opened the door very hard. The door soon hit the wall with a loud banging sound which really scared the dickens out of me. I soon started to look as fast as I could. And I soon found her surrounded by those annoying compys. The full name of these buggers is hard pronounce but from what I heard is that one is not very temping but a whole group of them are very dangerous.

Without any hesitation, I quickly ran up to them and try to get them away from her. But it didn't really work that well seeing that they out number me. Thankfully, I was able to distract them enough for that Raptor to move out of the way.

The group of compys were look at me and the raptor trying to figure out what was the better choice. One of them soon see a dead dino on the group near the door and headed straight there. They were hungry and a dead dino is an easy meal for them but there was one tiny problem. That was our food that I spent so much energy left to get and I'm not going to let some small group of dinos get their claws on it.

It took a bit but I was able to scare them off…. almost. They are brave to pick on someone that is bigger than themselves but after killing about four to five of them they started to leave. I quickly got our breakfast and shut the door.

I soon collapse but not to badly although I am very tired from the hunting trip. The Raptor was looking at me like I did something that surprised her or was just curious. I tried to stand up so I could make sure that she was ok. But as soon I did my legs were starting to cramp up. So I ended up sitting back down so I could get my legs some rest.

 **Alkane POV**

Ok now this is getting weirder by the second, for this is the second time this human help me. What is this human trying to prove? That humans are not bad or trying to soften me up so I could be its victim. But if it wanted me dead, it would've killed me last night or left me to be eaten alive by those green things. Man, just thinking about just makes my head hurt.

I soon looked to see that the human looked hurt but I don't see any kind of injury on it. Maybe it's faking the injury so that it could have me for dinner. I took me a moment and I decided to take the risk.

 _I am insane doing this._ I thought to myself.

The human soon noticed that I was getting up and started to walk up to it. And to be honest, what is so threating about them? I know I'm crazy asking that but why? All I know is that the humans stole me and my brothers when we were eggs. I'd also hear about some kind thing that has small rocks coming out with a loud bang. My father said that every human has one, but this one doesn't and yet he took down one of the ones that spit. This thing is either crazy or brave cause my pack wouldn't even dare go after them.

"You hungry?" asked the human which sounded like a male.

I just nodded hopping that he would get that it means yes. He soon got up but was walking a little wired like he was hurt or something.

He soon put the dead animal down in front of me and I started to sniff it just to be on the safe side. As soon as I knew it was clean I will dig in.

"Go on, I'll got something small for myself."

He was holding one of those green things and immediately sat down.

 **Carlos POV**

It took a bit but she finally started to eat, and I mean really eat its like she was starving or something. Then again she is a big raptor and dinosaurs do eat a lot so hopefully this Dilo is enough to fill her up until tomorrow. I watched her eat for a moment before I started on mine. My first reaction was really gross, I mean this is the first time for me to even eat but I was curious of what it would taste like.

I did swallow a bit of meat from the dead Compy and it was all right a bit gross but not too bad (I can't believe that I just said that).

It was I think between the afternoon and the evening so the sun was still out, and the raptor was resting. While she was resting I ended up burying what was left of our meal so that I does attract other dinosaurs and that last thing I want is more of those compys or anything bigger.

"O.k, today was alright so far beside almost dying and having to save the raptor again." I took a short breath "While raping up with a nice meal. "

I wanted to check to see if she was alright but maybe I should what until she wakes up from her sleep cause well…I hope you understand why.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I soon noticed that the raptor was finally awake from her nap and started to get up. This is good news seeing that she was alright from what happened hours ago. If you don't remember I had saved her from those Compys. Which wasn't a lot of fun since there was a group of them. But, I manage to kill a few in order scare them off. I am fully aware that they may come back for another round. I just hope they stay away if they know what's good for them.

Anyway, I got up and started to walk towards her to see how her wound is healing.

How did that go well she did started to hiss at me which cause me a to jump a little? _I don't understand why she still doesn't trust me since I saved her hide twice._

"Look" I started "I have to make sure your wound is clean and is healing up. Unless you want me not to check it and risk an infection that could and may preventing you from healing correctly. Then you won't be able to hunt, and then I have to continue hunting for big dinos…."

I stopped to see she understood what I'm getting at. I'm not trying to be mean or want they animal to die but if it continues to not trust me then I won't be able to help her. Again, the only reason why I am helping her is so that she can heal up and head back to her pack.

"Then you'll put back some of that harmful water on my leg if I don't." was all she said back at me.

"Ok I knew it hurts because I had to deal with it at one point. But, if its healing then I won't have to use it. Maybe…I don't know I'm not a doctor or a medical genus I just know that this stuff can help. Just be thankful that bear trap didn't broke a bone."

She just looked at me with a surprise like she never heard someone snapping back or give a good reason or something. I don't know, I knew (which I don't) I would tell you.

I soon got close to her ankle and unwrapped her bandage. The good news is that its healed up and from the looks of it she can start walking on it. That bad news is that it's going be left as a scare.

"Well, how does it look?" she asked with an impatient attitude.

I just rolled my eyes which thankfully she didn't see me do. Man, I got to be careful, since I am helping a dinosaur that could kill me. Well any dinosaur can but that's not the point.

"Well the good news is that your ankle is fine and you can start getting ready to head back."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Um, yeah I'm kind of surprised as well but since you're a Raptor I wouldn't be to surprise as well. I don't know I'm not a good at medical science or anything."

She looked at her leg for a moment and then looked back at me and said "That harmful water did help."

"I told you, you had nothing to worri…" I paused for a moment and decided not finish the sentence. "Never mind."

I soon went to the doors and opened them just enough for me to see if the cost is clear. And from the looks of it there wasn't anything outside. At least not yet seeing this is Isla Sorna…I think.

As I opened the door the Raptor was watching me in a safe distant trying to figure out what I was doing. My guess it thinks that I'm going out hunting again or letting her go home. Well I guess you can guess what I am doing. And if you think it's the first option no, Compies could last me a good amount of days but going after something bigger is suicide.

"All right" I began as I opened one of the doors all the away "the cost is clear."

"Clear for what?" she asked.

"You can go back home and enjoy life with your family and friends."

From the looks on her face, I think…shes a bit comfused as to what I am trying to say.

"O.K. you are healed right."

"I know what you are saying but what I don't understand is why you are doing this?"

I rolled my eyes while covering my face and answered "Because I was crazy ok. I mean its crazy hearing an almost fourteen-year-old boy risking its life to save a Raptor."

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just wanted to know why."

I put my hands down and just smiled for bit. I closed the door just to be on the safe side but left it crack so that she doesn't think she has no place to hide.

I soon took a deep breath and answered "You didn't offend me k. It's just my life has been going through rough times and when something good happens it…"

"It what?"

I took another deep breath and answered "Lets just say bad luck comes back to haunt me."

After that no one said another word for about a minute before I started to say something.

"You know…" she said "you're the first human I ment."

I just looked at her for a bit and asked "I'm not that surprised but it seems that there has been people on this island before."

"What makes you say that?"

I just smiled and said "Because I found a dead body yesterday. And from the looks of it, I can make a safe bet your kind did it."

"Are you blaming me and my pack?" she asked with some frustration.

"I'm not blaming anyone ok."

I soon asked "Do you have a name?"

She looked at me and then answered "Yes, my name I Alkanesy."

"Um that's kind of hard to say for me how bout I call you Alkane."

The Raptor thought for a moment to see if was alright. From the looks of it she is thinking awfully hard about it. You would think a simple yes or no answer wouldn't take that long.

"Well, its better then what my father calls me."

"Oh, what does he call you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Little Flower."

I started to laughing for a bit but soon spot. But who would nickname a raptor Little Flower it just sound hilarious. I soon noticed that she didn't really like me laughing which kind of makes me worried.

"Um…sorry it's just its…"

"You wouldn't here that from my kind, would you?" she interrupted.

"No I would and sorry for laughing."

"Its fine, my father called me that, because my looks remind him of my mother and sometimes my pack would go by some planets that you guys called flowers. So yeah."

I just shooked my head and smiled before started talking again "Carlos."

"What" was her response.

"My name is Carlos."

"That's a nice name for a human." Was her response.

"Thanks I guess."

It was getting late and I knew it would be now or never if she was going back to her pack or not. If she is then she better hurry since carnivores will be more active at night. And I don't mean those small ones. I mean big ones such as T-Rex, Carnotaurus, etc.

I asked Alkane if she was going back home or not and her answer was simple. She wants to go back but is a little afraid of going back alone. Especial with those bigger dinosaurs getting ready to hunt.

"Hey, if you want I'll let you stay for one more night and then tomorrow. I'll share my meal with you and I will help you find your home."

"Really?" she was stund at my offer "You would do that?"

"Yes, but when we get close I have to turn and head back here. Cause I don't want to be misunderstood by your father."

"Yeah…see you with me. I think he'll take it the wrong way."

"Then its settled, we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

She soon called out "Carlos."

I turned around for a moment and answered, "Yes."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you."

"Hey, if you going to trust me, I must trust you."

That sounded way better in my head, but hopefully she gets what I am saying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Alkane POV**

It was awfully nice of Carlos in offering to help me find my home. I just hope nothing has happened to them. But even if I do find them, I wouldn't think my father would like it if he saw me with a human. Even if I do somehow convince him that Carlos helped me, I would still get a long lecture from him. Still, I rather have that then my elder brother lecture me.

The morning was very quick, since a lot of those bigger animals are still active. Carlos got I think he calls it a backpack something like that. He tells me that it would help him carry more items, including those sticks he calls spears. I noticed that a lot of them had black liquid on top of it.

"What's that on your so-called spear?"

Carlos looked at it and answered "This is the poison that those Dilos spit out."

"And why is it on there?"  
"Simple really, if the spear doesn't kill it, the poison will." was all he said before turning around and started to get breakfast ready.

"You ever had your meals cooked?" he asked.

Ok what does he mean by that because I don't really have a problem with eating other animals. O.K., animals that I pray or scavenge on.

I was going to answer but he quickly said "Never mind, forget that I asked that."

When he was finished, he gave me three of those green critters. I just looked at them for a moment and then started eating them. I just soon realized that it had a different taste to it. Like, the skin was crispy but the inside was…I don't know how to explain it. It was like I had a parity in my mouth.

"You like it?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded then continued eating. He just laughed a bit like something was funny. I just looked at him for a moment before going back to my meal. It didn't take me long to finish what he calls breakfast. I mean it's just three small green beasts but it was enough to fill me and Carlos up for later on.

He soon got his things ready and started to head back out to find my home. To be honest, not only is he the first human I've seen in my life. But very different from what I'd heard from my family and friends. I guess not all humans are bad. I shook my head right after just saying that in my head because anything could happen in a blink. And without a pack to help me I can't really defend myself. O.k I could out run Carlos and a lot of those bigger things but not other raptors. Especially our rivals that tend to try to take our territory.

I really don't know what's worse? Carlos turning his back and end up his meal, or ending up in one of our rival's territory. Still, from what I am seeing. I can tell that were nowhere near any rivals.

 **Carlos POV**

We spend about a good amount of walking and decided to rest for a bit just to gather enough strength to move on. Alkane started to lay down, while I'd looked around just in case were not being followed by anyone or anything eyeing on us. Once it was clear, I went back, but my things down, and sat next to Alkane. Honestly, I wanted to learn a little more about her. I don't know why but I guess it doesn't hurt to learn more about her kind. Maybe I could learn a few things that could help me survive in this jungle.

"So, what's your pack life like?" was my question and she answered "It's good, boring for me."

"Boring?" I questioned "How could it be boring for you. I mean don't you guys hunt as one?"

She just looked at me for moment "Well, yeah every once and awhile. But it's mostly the guys who do it. Us females are normally protecting the nesting area, but yeah, we do hunt with them. It's boring for me is because I'm either helping my aunt with taking care of my new cousins that were just born not too long ago, or just keeping a look out."

"Do you have any siblings?"

She just huffed a bit and answered "I have three older brothers and that's it. I'm the youngest of them. Corse, they do act like hatchlings occasionally. But when things get crazy they don't mess around."

"Do they have names?"

She shook her head "Trigar is the oldest and the strongest of all of us. But he is typically a hot head and acts like he runs the pack. Giving me orders like make sure nothing happens or be careful you never know if humans are around and such"

I just laugh a bit and said "Well, you can't blame him but what do I know."

"Then there's Rillip, he's the only male who stays behind and make sures that everyone is alright and such. He's kind of like Trigar only less bossy."

"Does he ever spend time with you?" I asked.

"Sometimes yes, but normally he's with his girlfriend who believes that he should be the next alpha in line."

Alkane soon takes a deep breath before continuing, "Finally, there's Yitrep…"

I soon interrupted "O.K I though your father calling you Little Flower was funny but that just past it."

"Well I guess you know why he is nicked named Razor, and it's not just because he hates his real name but his hunting skills are well and listens really well to father's orders. There was a time where my father let him lead his own pack for a day. Which he asked me if I would like to come? I said yes, then asked father. Went into all this lecture about being careful and why I need to listen. All that kind of stuff."

"Which led do you here to that day?"

She nodded "My father was out hunting with Trigar and Rillip, plus some others. While the rest of us where basically looking around making sure that nothing was around, then come back and wait for them to return. Of course, you had to show up and I guess we all know what happened that day."

I nodded and answered "Yep, to be honest I have no idea how I got away but I'll take it any time."

It was quite for a moment before she asked "So what your pack, do they live here as well? Or did they leave you behind?"

"Well" was my response "let's just say I don't really know them that well."

"How's that" asked Alkane.

"My mom died when I was born and my dad died during the Jurassic Park incident, which I understand if you don't know it since it's not on this island. So I was left with my cousin, but he didn't have the money to take care of me and he was force to put me in an orphanage that I really despised."

I soon noticed that she was kind of confused but I don't blame her since some of things I say are new to her.

"Anyways, I was only five when he dropped me off and promised me that someday he will find a way to find a job that will help support the both of just."

"I'm confused, if you could hunt what you called Dilos, couldn't you guys just hunt for food?" was her question.

"Well us humans back then yes, but now a days we have things called jobs so that we could pay and…"

She was just looked at me like I was an idiot or something so I just changed the subject.

"The point is that not all of us know how to hunt. My cousin was the one who taught me about survival and such so yeah."

"How long where you in that place you called an orpha…"

I just a big huff which scared her for a moment but stayed calmed for the moment.

"All I can say is that I spent eight years at that place until someone was able to pick me up and raise me. He was fisher who basically catches fish for lunch and dinner. But it didn't last very long."

A tear started to form and I wiped it before she could notice.

"One day, he wanted to give me tips about fishing. And…a storm started to roll in. He tried his best to get us out of it and I ended up here. I was the only one who survived."

Alkane felt bad for what I to go through and tried to comfort me by getting up and started rubbing her head on me. It felt weird to me but I started to cheer up bit.

"Thanks."

She soon sat down next to me and laid her head on my lap.

"You're lucky" was all she said.

"How?" was all I asked.

"You were able to get another parent. I lost my mom when I was just a hatchling."

I just looked at her and she looked at me. I soon asked "What happened if you don't mind me asking."

She took a deep breath and answered "What happened was that…"

I could tell that she was having a hard time telling me so I just simply said "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's find."

"O.K, its just ever since she died my father hasn't been the same. He's more how you say it?"

"overprotective"

"Yeah, that's the word."

I soon started to move a bit but just to get myself comfortable. I soon stated "Maybe, he's just afraid to lose you in a way. I may not know what a full family is like but I know at least why parents tell you to do something."

"And why do you say being overprotective is a good thing?"

I just looked at the sky and answered "I guess there is a thing about being overprotective but he also cares about you. I really don't know how to explain it in any other way."

I soon noticed that it just past the afternoon not too long ago. And I knew we can't stay here for very long.

"I think we need to start moving before the sun goes down. Try to at least go as far as possible, find something to eat and find a "Safe" place to call it a day k."

Alkane soon answered "O.k" and got up.

I soon gathered my things and we continued to walk through the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Carlos POV**

Days soon past and there was no sign of Alkanes' pack anywhere. Now I know we haven't search the whole island, but where this is going, we may never find them. I just turned fourteen and explaining that to Alkane was kind of hard to explain but thankfully she understands what I am trying to explain. Every day we continued walking, hunting, and resting together. While also taking, turns doing night watching for the first few hours before hitting the hay.

To be honest, Alkane is very interesting, and call me crazy but I may have feelings for her. Not the love kind…I mean that's going to fast and well it wouldn't work since I'm human and…oh I better shot before things get confusing.

Anyways, we came to a stop so that we could take a rest or two. Alkane is worried and I can't help but feel sorry for her. She soon told me about what happened to her mother.

Flashback

She was only a small hatchling during this time, both Alkane and her two brothers where having a blast like children's. Her father which they called Phantom, was out hunting while her mother and all the others stayed behind to look after her, her brothers, and all the other hatchlings. But, tragic soon struck as a rival pack came out of their hiding spots and attack them.

Her mother soon sends her sister to find Phantom quickly. All the adults tried there very hardiest and victory was very slime. Soon the leader of the pack came out and calls out for Phantom or anyone for a challenge or he will kill every single one of them except the females and anyone who accepts him as their new leader

Flashback ends

The way she describes it was very tearing, for it was her mother who spoke out and state that they will never follower him. They ended up fighting for the moments and it looked like she was going to be able to hold off. But as Phantom was about to arrive… (give me a moment) …. she was back stabbed by one of the leader's members. Her father in ragged attack the one who killed her and the rest of that alphas pack soon left thinking that the death of the beta would cripple them and force them to join up.

I will admit that I feeling into tears after hearing what happened and only wished she didn't had to grow up without a mom. I tried to comfort her the best I could but I couldn't erase what happened. I could only rub her head while she shredded a tear and cried for few moments.

I soon started back at her as she laid there motionless trying to get some sleep after a long night of watching. For the moment, all I can do is wait until she wakes up from her nap.

 **I know this is short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for long. Sorry that it did. Also after this I will be back with working on Xeno Project and have plains for a prequel Titled Alien: Survival. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will get the next one posted as soon as possible. Hopefully it won't take as long.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Alkane**

I was having a good dream about reuniting with my pack after being gone for a long time. With the only exception, which would be without a lecture from my father. It felt so real to me but I soon see them getting along with Carlos which caught me off guard. I guess I can't blame them since he did take care of me and saved me…twice if counting not letting me starve to death.

"What's going on father?" I asked

"Giving him respect, and I am so glade that you are alright." Was what all he said.

I started to see Riz coming near me and said "I'm so sorry for calling you names and take back all I said."

Okay, just to let you know Rizter is his real name but most of us call him Riz cause of his bad attitude. He's either nosing in my business or challenging my younger brothers look out group. Why him? I don't think I need to explain what happened the last time he challenged my father. Let's just say, um…he was left with a scar on his left side. One would thing he would clean up his act but no he still acts like a moron. The worst thing is though, he's been saying that I will be his mate someday. One way or another.

Golly just thinking that, just makes me want to wake up. But I didn't, since it was a good dream. Carlos soon started to walk beside me which cause me blush a bit. My father and my three brothers came up as well like we were happy just like old times.

"Alkane?" said Carlos trying to get my attention "Alkane wake up please?"

"What?" I questioned trying enjoy this moment.

"ALKANE!"

I woke up with a high alert, just to see Carlos trying to pack his things quickly. Then something in the air caught my interest only to realize that there was something big coming our way. It can't be the one with the weird shape on its back. With how close the trees are it wouldn't move very well.

"Come on, we got to find a safe place to hid."

"Hide!?"

"Um …yeah…can't you feel the vibrations?"

He was right and as soon as we found a spot in a large bush one of those weird three horned creatures were running. OK, I've seen them in the open with defending there young's from creatures like us. Yet again this is place is full of trees but still what could cause them to get scared this badly.

 **Carlos POV**

"This doesn't add up?" I whispered to myself "ciratops usually don't run unless they have to. Even a T-Rex wouldn't dare attack a group of them."

I soon got an answer as the hunter came into view and this made me wish it was a T-Rex. A Rex is bad enough since what I heard from Grant is that they can't see you if you don't move. This dino is a predator, and while not as big as a T-Rex, there's a good reason why they got the nickname "Meat Eating Bull". It was fully grown, Carnotorus and this just made getting out a huge problem.

I try so hard not to make any sudden movements and start begging in my head for bad luck not return and kill me. Alkane is even very scared to move, which wouldn't surprise me. Raptors may be brave to take on planet eaters but carnivores such as Carnotors would be suicided.

"By god?" was all that escaped out of my mouth as I see it got one of the smaller, weaker ones. It but up a good fight but it stood no chance and the Carnotorus kills it with easy. Right, in front of us which makes it even more harder, no impossible to escape.

"Now what genus?" ask Alkane.

"Hey it was either get trampled or hide take your pick." I snapped back almost rising my voice.

"I can at least run faster than those horned creatures."

"Yeah...you but I can't." was all he said before taking a peck to see if what he calls Carnotor is gone. I started to smell the air to figure out where it was.

 **Carlos POV**

Moving ever so carefully, I noticed that the Carnotor moved its food away from where we were hiding but it was still close to us. My head was going back and forth about whether should I leave Alkane. Honestly, I wish I could since I kind of don't trust her even if what I am doing might end my life. But still, I made a promise to her that I will help Alkane find her pack.

 _No take the chance while you still can._ said one side of my mind.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind from anything that would cause me to lose my focus. Now, I don't know what to do. Should I take my only chance and run to find shelter, or do I go back and help Alkane. This was something, I'd be asking myself throughout the trip.

"No" I said to myself quietly "I am going to help Alkane. I'd help her get this far, why stop now."

 _She will kill you or what if her pack attacks you?_

"Then I know I died after helping someone. No matter what."

I soon quietly started heading back to Alkane and started to explain to her my plain in getting us out of here.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Carlos POV**

I take a quick look around just to be on the safe side before moving forward, and from the looks of it. The Carnotorus looks to be fast asleep, but it was hard to tell since I can't see its head very well. Alkane is just right behind me following every single step I take.

I soon stated "We need to stay very quiet."

Alkane just rolls her eyes and said "Yeah, not shit smarty scales."

I pretended to ignore her insult but I can understand why. Since well, we are trying to get past a hunter carnivore that could make us its next afternoon snack. All that we have to do is to get away from it as far away as we can before it wakes up.

But just to be on the safe side, I have my poison spear with me. In case that I need to defend myself. By golly, I'm so nervous that my heart is pounding very hard and rapid. I could have sworn that a few times I could hear my own heart pumping, but I had to keep focus or else we're dead meat.

Slowly and quietly we continued to try to get as far away, but then my noise started to itch. But before I let it out, Alkane put her tail on my noise, which for some reason eased it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." was all she whispered said before we continued walking.

However, this didn't last long because the itch was slowly coming back. Alkane took notice and tried to help eases it but then.

"ACHOOOO!"

And for some reason, that didn't wake it up. O.k, maybe it's a heavy sleeper. Yet again, it did waste its energy getting that weak Triceratops. But then, out came another one and was heading straight at us.

"Fuck my life, GO RUN!" was all I said and we started to book.

Alkane was fast, which wasn't really a big surprise for me since she is a raptor and they don't tier out. Well, not very easy but you get the point.

I soon jump aside hoping to get a good angle, but as soon I tried it get waked by its tail which sent me flying into a tree. I tried to get up but soon felt that my leg was broken. I looked down and noticed that my leg landed on a very sharp rock and what made worse that it was bleeding. The Carnotor soon noticed that I was down but before it could make a move, Alkane soon came out of nowhere and jumped on it back trying to inflict as much injuries as she could possibly can. However, the Carnotors hide was thick and she could do was inflict a few scratches before having to get off very quickly.

She soon got its attention and lead it away from me, giving me time to try and get up. I soon looked at the wound and I was scratch up very badly. I could even stand up and try to walk. Then, the bushes started to move and thankfully out came Alkane.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Well, other than a really bad scratch and a broken leg, yeah I'm dandy." Was all I said before we started to hear a large roaring sound.

"Can you stand?"

I just rolled my eyes and stated "What part of broken leg do you not, understand, I can't get up."

The trees then where moving quickly, and the first thing was coming out of my mind was really, the end of my life.

Soon Alkane shouted "Climb on!"

"What"

"Just do it!"

Without arguing, I climbed on and as soon as I did. Alkane started running away from the Carnotor. Man, if we weren't being chased and not have any injury this would be fun. For a Raptor that is built with a very light structure she's very strong. I could feel the wind blowing on my face very fast, faster than I could imagen. Though, my injured left bouncing on her wasn't really helping.

"Can't you go any faster?" I shouted.

She could respond since her focus now was to get away and find somewhere to hide. Thankfully there was a building that looked very promising and she headed there right away.

As soon as entered the building, with what strength we had left, shut the door and locked it. Just in time as the Carnotorus ended up getting slammed shut. It furiously continued hitting the door only to give up and start going away.

Ended up trying to get off Alkane, only to land on my only good leg. Which is a good thing, but not really saying much.

While Alkane, takes a moment to catch her breath, I looked at my wound and it didn't look very good at all. I put on some peroxide (once we found a first aid kit, don't ask.) on it, which really hurts. From the scale of pain. For a long cut this is a one sine this really hurts. And then used the same that I used for Alkanes' ankle and yes, I did clean it before we left. But even with the bandage it wasn't enough. I had lost a lot of blood which explains why I am so dizzy and tired.

"You feeling ok Alkane?" I asked just to be sure she was ok.

"Yeah, and now were even but let's not do that…. again."

"Agreed." Was all I said.

The sun was going down and I soon discovered that this was a medical building. My guess its either for the dinos (small to medium size) or both, I don't know.

I soon started to feel really, sick from the amount of blood I lost. I soon see that this room is for blood transfusion. It's basically to transfer blood from one person or animal to another person or animal. O.k not the best was to sum it up but you get the point.

"Alkane, I need your help?"

Alkane soon got up and helped me get the bags and explained what I was going to do.

"It may not sound good but it's a risk, I'm going to take if you trust me."

 **Alkanes POV**

"I don't know, what if my blood not good enough, or end up where you are."

Carlos took deep breath and stated that he's only going to us a small amount. At least enough that he could recover from it.

"I don't know?"

It's not that I don't want to help it, it's what would happen is what I'm scared of. Man, this is a hard choice.

"O.k, I'll do it, but just a small amount."

He shook his head explains to me how this is going to work. At least, he could sum it all up and not explain in shut details. Yet again, he's kind of in a hurry and is very scared. I would be to, if that was me.

We soon got it over and Carlos was feeling a lot better, and soon started to fall fast asleep. I ended up doing the same thing since today was a very crazy on. Hopefully, that is the last time I had to carry him.

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, I started to hear him scream in pain. I woke up only to see that his leg was turning red. So, I tried to find something that could help him calm him down. I couldn't find anything. I tried to wake him up, but no luck. My best guess is that he is having a nightmare, I tried to get back to sleep but had no luck until suddenly he stopped. I walked, in cautiously to see if everything is alright. I soon spotted, another one of my kind laying where Carlos is. I couldn't believe what I am seeing. He's upper body was a reddish color with a dark white line from his back to the tip of his tail, while his lower body is a bright red color. Whenever Carlos wakes up, he's going to either flip out or lose his mind. I soon laid next to him and soon finally could go back to sleep.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I just returned to my seasonal job so it's going to be a little hard to work on this but anyways. Xeno project is going to be remove because I can't really think of how to continue it but I will like you know that when this is done, I going to take a break during mid-summer to early fall. Until then, enjoy this chapter and I will try and post the next one up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Carlos**

 _Man what just happened?_ I whispered to myself, only to see Alkane awake.

"How do you feel?"

I shook my head trying to get over the pain that I felt last night, though when I look up Alkane, um, for some reason is around my height now. Did I have some kind of growth spurt or something. I tried to get up only to notice something is attach to my butt. I quickly got up only to fall on my back and notice that I have a tail. I rolled over and then started to noticed that my entire body had change from human to a raptor.

"O.k, this has to be a dream, can it?"

"Um, no." was her answer.

An idea soon popped into my mind and shared it to her.

"Hit me."

"What?" questioned Alkane.

"Come on, knock me over. I want to know if this is a dream."

She could tell that I was having trouble standing up, well I'm trying stand up straight but it felt very weird doing it for some reason.

Alkane just looked at me and asked "Are you sure, you want me to do that?"

"Absolutely positively sure." was my answer.

She soon started charging with her head down and made direct contact on my chest. Immediately, I ended up flying and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

 _Christ that hurts_ was all I said to myself before Alkane went up to make sure that I was alright.

"Yeah, at least I know I'm not dreaming. But seriously what just happened?"

"I don't know?" was her answer before continuing "I was awoken up by your constant screaming. I believed that either you were in pain or just having a nightmare. But then I noticed that your leg was turning bright red. So, I ended up trying to find something to help you. Moments later, I couldn't find anything but for some reason you stopped screaming. I went in and saw you were no longer human. I'm surprised that you aren't freaking out about it and such."

"Um, yeah, I'm sort of am. But at the same time, I could get used to it." I tried to walk forward only fall flat on my face. "Eventually."

Alkane just giggled a bit but eventually help me up.

"First off, don't stand like that it makes you look like a..."

"Moron?" I stated.

"Well that's putting it lightly, but I can understand you not being use to this. Since this is all of a sudden."

I soon got up and mimicked how she was standing and to be honest it felt way, way more comfortable. Great, I getting lessons on how to walk like and stand raptor. But then, I started to smell something. It's like my senses got an upgrade or something, this is amazing, though also kind of scary at the same time. O who am I kidding this is awesome, depending on how look at it.

Alkane soon helped me at least how to move around from place to place and to be honest I feel like a hatchling. Which to be honest, this is kind of embarrassing learning to walk…again.

It took me a moment to get use to this, but the real hard put is hunting. Hopefully, she can teach me to hunt like a raptor.

"Everything else is based on your instincts, and that's really all."

"Um, ok but that's not really going to be a really easy thing to rely on."

Alkane just laughed a bit to my response but who could blame her. She soon caught something in the air. I soon could smell it too…it smells like more raptors.

Oh great, this is not what I wanted to happened while trying to get use to my new body. Thank goodness, the doors are shut and locked so that they can't ge….

Alkane soon walked up to the door and took a quick sent and started barking with joy. I got up and ran up to her (only to fall again, this is really going to be a long day for me). She unlocked the doors and ended up opening the door and who it was. Well, I couldn't really make of it but both Alkane and the mysterious pack we like barking and screeching like crazy.

"Come on, I want u to meet him." Said Alkane to him (colors if you remember…never mind focus).

 **Alkane** **POV**

Few seconds ago….

I open the door and I could believe who it was… "Razor!?"

"ALKANE!" he shouted before his group started to come in and surround me. I can't believe they were able to find us, we'll to you maybe…me not really since it does take us awhile for us to find one and another but when we do sence one of ours. We go to find them as quickly as we can until we get close.

"HOLY SHIT, GIRL I THOUGHT I NEVER FIND YOU!"

"It's good to see you again Razor. How's dad and the others?" hoping to get a positive answer.

"There doing find, but they will be thrilled to see you again.

I just rolled my eyes and answered "Yeah, I bet they will. Hopefully, he doesn't give me a lecture when I get home."

Razor soon questioned where I was all this time, and to be honest I wanted to tell him. But, as much want to. The last thing I want is to make a fool of myself.

"Come on?" I said heading in the building.

"What are you doing?" he asked wanted to get home badly, probably to get some respect from the hunting groups. Why, well this may be kind of shocking but as much as they make fun of my nickname that I WILL NOT REPEAT…and if you know what's good for you, you'll forget about it. Razor had always been picked on. Cause well, not because of his true name again not going to repeat it. It's because he's the mini-alpha of the lookout group. Yes, I know you'll want me to explain but that will be um kind of boring to listen to.

Anyway, best way to say it is that the lookouts don't do very much other than keep an eye out for rivals or anything dangerous coming like humans for example.

"Come on, I want you to meet him." was all I said.

I soon see Carlos just standing there looking at us very weird. But was also very shy…I can tell, his movements say so.

"You've been taken care of my little sister?" asked Razor.

Carlos just looked down very scared to speak. Man, you think answering him is bad, try answering my father. Golly he could be a drag sometimes, but that's just who he is and what he does.

He soon answered "Yes."

Razor soon started walk around him, smelling him, and um… I rather not say it. Anyway, he was soon done looking at him (way to embarrasses yourself in front of your own sister doing that but at least it wasn't in front of the group, or dad), he soon walked up to me and then turned around to talk to his group and stated that they will stay here for the night before heading back. They all agreed and started looking for a place to rest.

Razor and I talked for a long time before I took a break. Carlos was just sitting there trying to figure out what's going on.

"A boring pack?" question Carlos.

I just rolled my eye and answered "When there's nothing to do kay."

Soon Razor came and join the two of us. Probably, wanting to know about Carlos and etc.

"I'm actually really surprise you were able to take care of her. The last time I saw her you know was when I saw that human taking her in."

 **Carlos POV**

I didn't really say anything but since I knew who he was talking about, and the last thing I want to do is to offend him. Plus, who would believe that I was the human who saved her life. Yeah, u no one, so I had to figure out what to say.

"Well, I was also in there to be honest and it was thanks to that human that we we're still alive."

"Really?" he questioned how was that even possible and I explained to him how it happened. To be honest, I didn't really word it out very well. Even Alkane could believe most of the things I said.

"Well, I guess not every human isn't as bad as father said they be."

I just shook my head and said "I guess, we were just lucky that he found the two of us."

"I think I should introduce myself. My name is Razor, I the leader of the lookouts. And you are."

"Um…" I soon thought about it…I need to figure out this part should I say my true name or just give myself a raptor name. My name is….

 **And that's when I'm going to end it and have a competition in giving him a new name. The one who gets this one right will get a quick peak of the next story I going to do at the start of Winter. And I will give you credit for it unless you don't want you username on there. Good luck, and hope to hear from you all soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Carlos POV**

"…Takeshi."

"In behalf of our pack, I Razor would love if you would join our pack."

"What?!" shout the group.

Believe me, I was kind of expecting something like. I don't know, but this was all a sudden. Did he really think this through?

Soon another one came up and stated "Razor, do you really believe in what he is saying."

"What are you saying?" asked Razor.

"I mean, what if this is a trap, or some kind of trickery of some sort. To give our location and then tell it to our rivals."

Razor soon thought about it for a second and while I may agree to what she (don't ask) is kind of saying. But if that was the case, wouldn't they be dead. Like, gone before they even say _oops_.

"She has a point, Razor." Stated another one "We don't even know if he's telling the truth."

He soon turned to Alkane and asked "Is it true? Is what Takeshi stated is true?"

She calmly answered "Yes, it is true."

"Then its settles it."

Razor soon turns around and starts to gather the rest of us for something. Alkane went up to me, in case I needed any help. But, I manage to do it (with fall on my face that is). To be honest, I'm really frighten about how many things could go wrong. The last thing I want to do is make myself look like an idiot or worst, they find out that I was human.

However, I did end up saving Alkanes' life so I guess that could help. I shook my head trying to stay focus on what was going on. From the looks of it, they're getting ready to head out back to what they called home. What I didn't know was that they were getting ready right now, in the middle of the night.

"Um, I hate to be a both but would it be better to wait until morning?"

Razor was just looked at me and answered, "Well yes but, my group normally looks around even when the suns down before sleeping."

Alkane soon came up beside me and for some reason, I started to feel more comfortable. I did blush a bit but not enough for them to be able to see. Thank goodness because I rather not be dealing with any rivals who might be interested in her.

As soon as Razor gave us the clear, one by one we headed out into the forest. I couldn't believe that I could see very clear at night. It's like I am wearing a pair of night vision goggles only better. I was so caught up with this, I almost walked into a tree. Thankfully, I turned my head around before it happened.

"Alright, just stay focus and keep up. Don't want to get lost."

I soon see Alkane walking next to Razor looking around to make sure that aren't any surprise coming. Yep, this is going to be a long night walk before we even get close to their home.

 **Alkane POV**

"So…rescued by a human who happens to have him with it. Sounds kind of odd if you ask me."

I soon responded, "Believe me, I was kind of shocked as well."

"So, do you know anything about him?" asked Trek as he caught up to us.

I looked back and notice that Car…I mean Takeshi (I'm going to have to get use to saying that) was kind of behind but our minor beta made sure that he was alright. "Well, not really but my best guess was that he was separated with his pack."

"You have no clue, do you?" asked Trek with a snarky attitude.

"You no Trek, sometimes it's best not to know."

Trek soon left the both of us and went back to his aka future mate. To be honest, Trek isn't really that bad of a guy it's just he doesn't really get along with everyone. Trissa is the only one who keeps him company and the two quickly fell in love for each other. But they've been going on and off during certain days. I just could really understand how Trissa stand his attitude. The only answer she could think of is that he may be harsh but you can't blame him for what he had gone through with his father back when he was in his pack.

We soon came to a halt because a lot of us are starting to slow down do to how tried they are. Even Trikeshi was showing sign of tiredness and it's because he wasn't used to this. But hey, there's a first for everything.

"Hey, Razor?"

He lifted his head up for a moment and answered "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for running off like that, I just wanted to prove to father that…"

"Hey" he interrupted "it's okay. Look all that matters, is that you and your friend are now safe with us. Besides its father, you have to deal with."

I just rolled my eyes and answered "Yippy, I feel so much better already."

Razor just laughed for a moment before continuing "At least he'll be happy that you are alright. And who knows, he might not give you a speech about it."

"I guess so" was my response "but that's a huge might."

"You should get some rest, and in the morning. I would like both you and Takeshi to get up as soon as possible. From the looks of things, he's not looking to well."

"He's just not use to it, that's all." Was my final response before leaving Razor to lay down next to Takeshi.

"Night Little flower." Said Razor.

I just shock my head and continued walking to Takeshi.

He noticed that we were talking but didn't say a word about it. It's very weird that he's all this quiet.

"So, what do you think of our group?" I asked trying to get to talk a bit.

"There alright, got to learn a little bit about that minor beta. She's quite the raptor."

I just rolled my eyes before laughing a bit.

"Yep, she's very energetic as well but does takes her job serious despite what overs think of her."

"Well, I should get some sleep." Said Takeshi before laying his head down.

I just stare at him for a bit before lying down next to him and fall fast asleep. I noticed that my heart was beating fast. I don't know why though? But it didn't bother me that much since I was already fast asleep. Yep, this was one heck of a time for the two of us.

 **Hey guy's dragon here so the competition didn't go very well but for those who did give me some subjections I want to give you guys/girls a huge thank you for it. Also, I am going to put most of the previews on . The reason being is so that I can put more the one trailer for different fanfic stories that may work on. So, keep an eye on that. Again, that's to those who participated and I hope to hear from you guys soon. PEACE.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Carlos POV**

I felt something nudging my head like someone is trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see who was doing it. Sure enough, it was Alkane (who would have guess) who was doing it.

"It's time to wake up." Said Alkane.

I just yawned and answered, "Five more minutes."

But she wouldn't let me sleep and kept on nudging me until I got up. Then, I felt something wet on my check and that woke me up to see that she was licking me in the face. I jumped out of surprised and pretty much fell on my back. Thankfully not on someone, or that would've be trouble.

"What was that for?" I asked as I stretched myself out.

"Razor wanted to talk to us for a moment before moving out." Was her answer.

I just signed for a moment trying to clear my head out for what just happened.

"You just could just say 'Hey, the alpha wants to talk to us.' Something like that."

She just smiled and answered, "You were still asleep when I tried that. It was either nudging you tile you get annoyed or do something that would surprise you."

"Yeah, you really did a good job with the last part there."

Alkane just rolled her eyes before we headed to Razor who was waiting for us. Like he was expecting someone or something. From the looks of things, he was kind of happy to see us.

"Well here we are, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked.

"It's about you two and that human. Is it still alive?"

We looked at each other and answered "Why?"

"I just wanted to say thanks and have him come over a bit. You know, to show my appreciation."

He then noticed that I was looking a bit down about it like something had happened. I didn't want to tell him but, who would believe me. Even if Alkane defend my story on how it happened, it wouldn't go very well.

"Well, the thing is though…" I took a deep breath before continuing " It…it…it"

"It what?" asked Razor.

"It didn't last very long." Was my answer.

Razor looked at me for a moment before responding "What, was it really trying to help you. Or was it helping itself."

Alkane soon jumped in and answered "No it truly help take care of us. It's just…the human wanted to help us find you guys but…"

"We were suddenly attacked by a Carnotorus."

"That explains the loud roar we few days back." Said Razor.

I soon finished the story about how the sacrificed itself to safe us and how it told us to go inside of that building so that we would be safe. Now I know that's not true but I rather not make myself look like a fool and such.

"I see" said Razor "well if that human was still alive. I would have given it my thanks for protecting the both of you."

I was confused for a moment and asked, "I'm sorry the both of us?"

"I may not know what happened, but I'm glad that it at least helped the both of you two."

We ended up having a nice discussion, about how the lookout group and how it started. To be honest, I wasn't really paying any attention because it did start out boring but hearing what they had accomplished I can see why this group was made. They kept an eye out for any rivals or bigger threat, defend themselves without any back up, and from what I heard from Alkane…They are responsible in to why their pack is so strong. Without them, there leader Phantom would've had a hard time doing more than one thing. If that isn't enough to impress you then I don't know a damn what will.

Everyone else soon got up and soon as they did, we continued are long walk back to the nest.

Alkane noticed that I was a bit nervous about this. I mean it's not that them I am worried about its whether her father will accept me. I mean, I did save her life. But at the same time, he may not believe me at all and think that it's a set up. I guess I shouldn't worry about it since Alkane is proof but I just got this odd felling in me.

"You o.k?" she asked.

"Yeah" was my answer.

"Really, cause you look nervous."

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Its not that I don't want to be with the group but what if…what if the alpha. That is I mean your father doesn't believe either one of us."

"As long as you don't give a reason to believe you. Then you're alright…trust me father isn't really that bad when you get to know him.

"What happened to um… _"He's to overprotective"_ complaint?"

Alkane just looked around for a moment and answered, "That's true but I get to understand why after our discussions about it."

I started to blush a bit and tried to hide it but I think she may have saw it. This cause me to blush even harder. All she did was giggle a bit before focusing on following the group.

"We're here." Was all she said as we go through the vines and through there was the entire nests and other raptors. They soon start to gather and welcoming us for coming back from my guess a long travel. I soon looked around and started to see the males going back to their mates or families before resting. For a pack, this is huge compared to what I heard. I guess maybe around thirty of them around here and that's not counting the hatchlings. Yep, I can clearly see why this group is important.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait and the short chapter (again...). To let you guys know that the next one and so forth will take a bit longer cause of my life job and such. So hopefully the next one won't take as long.**

 **Next time is going to be a bit different...going dive into the alphas point of few and then Alkane is starting to feel something towards Takeshi. Will Phantom accept Takeshi into the pack? And will Alkane figure it out what her feelings are? Can't wait to get started and get it going. See yea...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Phantoms POV**

"Rough sleep?" asked Jane with a worried look.

"Yeah, it's just why did…I mean it should have been."

"There was nothing you could do Alpha." Was she said before leaving me alone. To let you know my daughter was captured that retched human and ever since then I wanted to go in there and help her. But, at the same time that would have been suicide.

A tear started to form after remembering, losing my mate to our rivals. The whole reason for leaving Alkanesy at the nest was so that nothing like what happened a few months ago. Even though times were different, I'd always counted on Jane to keep her company. I shouldn't have let her spend time with Razor and the look outs. I was just so stupid in thinking she was going to be fine. But I remember that Alkanesy was very much like her mother. Adventurous, fast, always on the move, and will do anything to help others.

Thinking about those things cause me to shed a tear and started weep a bit. Every night I sleep I constantly reminded myself what I should have done so that it wouldn't happen again. Or find a way to kill that human and save her. At last, she may be dead by then but I refuse to give up.

"That's it." I said to myself "I'll get my pack ready, go to that forbidden place, kill the human and see if she is truly gone."

I soon got up and stretched out a bit until…

"Alpha!"

I turned around and saw Scar coming at me and then came to a complete halt.

"What is it Scar? And it better be quick so that we can find her and bring your sister back here safe."

"F... Alpha there is no need to do that."

I looked at him with an angry snarl thinking he was out of his mind.

"Did you forget that my Little Flower is out there and I need to find her now and…"

"No I didn't but the look outs have come back…" he paused to gather his words.

"And?!" I snarled with inpatients.

"They found her!" was all he shouted.

My mind soon went to desperate to well…I don't really know how to say it but it wasn't anger or excitement. I soon got up and started follow Scar. We soon came to see the group started to show up with Razor showing up first and soon his entire pack. And there she was, Alkanesy…after all these days you finally came home. I soon noticed that one of them was new to his group. A darkish red one and to be honest I'd never seen one with that color. I had to keep myself under control, the last thing I want to do is embarrass myself but at the same time who cares cause my daughter was home and is never going to leave my sight again.

 **Alkane pov**

The group started to surround us to see what we've been up to, how on Earth did my find me, who's the new guy, etc. It was starting to get annoying after a while. I can't say I blame them for all these questions. Takeshi was also getting some attention but he didn't really say anything…at all. Either he doesn't want to answer or just doesn't want to embarrass himself. I just shook my head and continued walking.

After things started to settle down Razor, Takeshi, and I headed up to see the alpha. And just in case you didn't catch the memo but, that would be my father. His name is Phantom, some say he got his name because of how he hunted or how he scares any rivals. Me personal I think it would have to do with his colors. His upper scales are like a mixture of some bright colors (White and grey) and his under belly was kind of a really pail dark color (Blackish grey).

He soon came into vision and started to look at the three of us for a moment before someone started to speak.

"Father…" started Razor "I'd told you that someday, we would be able to find her and here she is."

 _For crying out loud_ I said to myself. I can understand that my father is the alpha but can we talk like a normal family.

Father started to walk up to me to what I think is a nice chit chat about how much kind of speech. But to my surprise, he just rubbed his head-on mine. I soon followed before a tear started to form in both of our eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He said, "I was strictly worried about you."

"I'm find dad…it's great to see you again."

We started to chat a bit before explaining how I survive and such. Well, I didn't leave a few parts out but enough to convince him. He was actually very impressed but was still upset about what happened a while ago. At least he didn't go into any speeches and stuff.

He soon turned to Takeshi and says, "Thank you."

"For what?" he questioned.

I just playfully bumped him on his shoulder before leaving them. Typically, when father is talking to someone who is bran new or just wants to join us for whatever reason. I would leave them alone. But I decided to say with him just in case he gets nervous.

"Oh right," he said with a smile "it was nothing, I guess."

Father soon started ask him questions like where is he from, how did he end up protecting me, and other things that rather not keep on listing.

"Father?"

He soon turned to my attention for a moment and answered, "Yes my little flower."

I just sighed for moment before responding "Is Jane still here?"

"Of course she is why?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with her while you figure some things out. If that's alright?"

He thought about it for a moment and started to call her and the two of us started heading out.

 **Phantoms POV**

"So…your Phantom?" asked the male raptor.

"That is correct and may I ask what is your name please?"

"It's Takeshi um…sir."

I could tell he was nervous and he has the right to be. Cause I can turn him down very quickly if something isn't right. So, I would be careful since I have both eyes and ears around this group. As in if anything goes wrong or something isn't right Trigar, Rillip, or Razor can report it to me. If it's nothing to worry about then I'll let it slide. But, if it started to become a threat then good night to you.

Anyway, I need to get to know him a bit more so I can make my decision. I'd already asked the basic where did he come from but he didn't answer why was he all alone before he ended up helping my sweet girl from trouble.

"So, let me get this straight, your pack was attack when you were young. Both you and your mother ended up surviving until a human came and tried to help take care of you both."

"That's right and its thanks to him that I am alive along with Alkane. He found her on one of those weird traps that he set for Compies and help her as well." Was his response.

I soon started to take a deep breath and started to walk around him and asked "How do I know that you are not making these stories up? Are you just here to expose us to your pack and attack us."

He was starting to sweet a bit but stood his ground before answering with a calm voice with a bit of nervous "Well if that was the case then why is Alkane here? And if I really wanted to attack you guys, you would have been dead."

I didn't take that last response very well and just snarled at him. Warning him that I don't take strangers very well. And the last thing I wanted was and uneven gender pack. And have males going at it cause all the females were picked. Thank goodness that it never happened when I became alpha but back when I was a young adult. You wouldn't believe how much of that happened when all the girls already made there picks.

Shaking my head from those memories, I went back to give him one more question. "Give me one good reason, I should let you in."

"Because I was one of the reasons why she didn't end up dead. While the human went hunting for food for us. I stayed behind and comfort her. And when the human kept the Carnotors away, I stayed with her until we found that building and then boom that's when Razor found us."

I just signed a bit and said, "You have to understand that even though my daughter trust you…"

"You want me to earn your trust." Was his response.

"Bingo."

We soon started to walk together showing him around the pack and understand his place.

"As of now, you would probably be better if you stay with us for now. Until I can figure out where I want you to be. But until then you are to stay with us and don't cause any problems."

Takeshi just took a gulp and then answered, "I understand Ph…I mean Alpha."

"Good, you are free to wonder and get to know everyone. But…"

"I understand get along, don't cause trouble and everyone's happy."

I was kind of surprise how calm he is but at the same time he is very nervous but if Alkanesy trust him, then I guess I can put a little trust.

"Now, if you need anything or if there's any trouble let me or one of my sons know and well handle it. Got it?"

"Got it." Was his final response before I leave him to get comfortable around here.

Well, all there's left is to a make sure Alkanesy doesn't pull a stunt like that again and b. keep an eye on Takeshi.

 **Next chapter will be about Takeshi settling in and ends up meeting the two brothers. Also some nice girl talk between Alkane and Jane. And then, Alkane revels to Takeshi as to way Phantom is so aggie with having to many males.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Alkane POV**

 ****"Really, that's a really big surprise." Said Jane.

"I know at first I was dead and it didn't help that human came close to me. But for some reason he helped me get better."

Jane just nodded before continuing walking with me. Which is something we always do whenever I felt angry, nervous about a situation, or just having a good time. We'd been hanging around since we were chicks and to be honest. My brother Razor has been eyeing on her. I just never told him that just to save the embarrassment. She knows and he knows it, I know it…Man father would pick on him cause of their relationship.

"So, how did you and Takeshi meet if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well" I said trying to think of a way to explain it "it was around the same time the human saved my life. The reason why he was with the human is beyond me."

"Did something happened with his pack?" asked Jane.

"I don't know, he never wanted to talk about it. But hey, if he doesn't want to talk about then I'll leave the subject alone."

We both had a great time talking about different things, and some things I didn't want to remember like how my brothers would get me in trouble when I was young.

"There were just jealous that mom spend more attention with me while they had to help my dad out."

"Or it could have been your very pretty."

I rolled my eyes and the both us started laugh a bit. We continued walking until it was almost the end of the day. Well for the pack but not the Look outs. And sadly, Jane is a part of that group.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I don't think my father would approve since well…"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that."

"Its ok, well you have a nice night."

"You too…Little Flower!"

I just smiled and headed back to help the rest of the group out with making sure that everyone is alright. My part would be walking around making sure that the little buggers don't run off. Though they hardly do because they really enjoy my company. It's always sad that they must go to sleep very soon. At the same time, it wouldn't be good if they stayed up long.

I soon spotted Takeshi who was talking to my two brothers. I'm kind of surprised that they are getting along. Especially Trigar, who's not that fun of new comers. He has a nice history of teasing them until either they can't handle it or one of us stops it (mainly Razor). And Rillip may be like Trigar but when it comes to new comers, he's a bit shy and not very comfortable until he gets to know them.

I tried to walk up to them until I started to hear "How's my little future mate."

I turned around and see Riz just started to walk up close to me. At first I tried to ignore him but keeps on coming and coming like I was his only choice. I think that he just wants me to become his mate for just for well that kind of fun, fun and I'm sorry that isn't going to happen. And neither will my father have it. He hates males that just chooses females just because of the…you know and sometimes females will do it to younger males but so far that was very rear.

"What do you want Riz?" I asked with a little hiss to it.

He soon walks up beside me and answer "I just want to see if my beautiful flower was alright. And to see if you been thinking about choosing me."

I felt really uncomfortable from how he said that. My stomach started to turn a bit just thinking about it.

"Come on Flower girl, think about…you me, with our own girls and boys. Having a blast, and having a blast when the heat turns on."

 _O.k that was just pushing it to far Riz_ , I thought to myself trying my hardiest to hold my anger.

"So, what do you say?"

I just took a huge breath and answered the best I could "Well…you see I…I can't really say yes because I have to see…"

"If your father would accept me, come one you worry too much for your own good."

I just moved away from him trying to keep him away from me. Along with keeping him from doing something really, really, dumb.

"Just…leave me alone O.K I had a rough through the adventure."

He just shrugged and said "O.K., but when day comes I'll be ready for yeah Flowers."

 _The name is Alkansey_ I growled to myself before heading to Takeshi.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That will be Rizztills but we call him Riz and I rather not talk about it."

I continued walking to my spot to rest. During the night, I would always sleep near Razor and Jane cause since Razor is one of my father's eyes. The last thing Riz wants to do is do something bad in front of them. I soon got comfortable until Takeshi came up to me.

"Do you have room?" he asked.

I yawned for a second before answering "Didn't father give you a spot."

I tried to answer that without being rude to him since well he is very nice but I'm also very tired and want to get some rest.

"Yes, but it's just, I feel safer with you…I mean I kind of…well…"

I could tell he was blushing but I was too. I thought about it and then answered, "You may but keep it down, the last thing I want is attention."

"Thanks" was his response and laid down by me. My heart for some reason again is pounding very hard on my chest. I tried to ignore it I couldn't. Why is this even happening to me. Do I have feelings for him? Hopefully, it stops so that I don't get to crazy. I soon closed my eyes and the two of us fell fast asleep.

 **Next, Alkane tells Takeshi why Phantom doesn't like having to many males and then Riz gets a bit touchy about Takeshi being with Alkane. How much will Alkane tell Takeshi? Will Riz succeed in keeping Takeshi away from Alkane, or will he most likely piss him off. Find out next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Takeshi POV**

The morning went through what I thought it would go. Got up, stretched out, Phantom and part of the pack goes out hunting. Razor and some of the look outs goes out for a quick look around before meeting with Phantom to help gather what is left and bring it back here. While the rest of us are either taking care of the little ones or just resting. For the record, I'm starting to see why Alkane said it was boring. Most of the moments are happening with Phantom and Razor while rest are just well almost doing nothing.

I got up to see where Alkane went to so we could just chat for a bit or maybe find something useful to do. It took me a bit until I find her laying down waiting, and from the looks of it, she's kind of quite. This was my chance to help her or the group at any way I can.

"Hey you o.k."

She answered "Yes, I'm fine."

"If you don't mind." I continued "Is there anything that I can do. Like watching the little ones, help keep an eye, just anything."

Alkane started to think for a moment and then answered "I could use some company right now. If that's alright with you?"

"Anything, I just need something to do." Was my response before sitting down next to her?

We were kind of quiet for a moment but what gets me is that she looks like well, worried or upset about something but I'm not going to press anything.

"So um…how did it go with father?" asked Alkane.

"It was…alright could've been worse. Although, he's kind of what you said about being structed but I can see why."

"Yeah" she sighed "it would've been worse if you were here before he back alpha."

I was very confused in what she meant by that. Did something happen back then? I mean well she did tell me what happened to her mother.

"I thought your father was chosen to be the next one. Isn't that how it worked?" was my question.

She took a deep breath and answered "It's not easy becoming or being an alpha. Even Razor has trouble with his group but it's very rear thanks to Jane and her family. In fact, its actually thanks to my mom."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because…she was our alpha."

To be honest, I was very shocked about what she said. O.K., not that surprised but from the way Phantom acts I thought he would be it even before.

"How they met wasn't really the best time."

"And what do you mean by that wasn't your pack always like this?"

At first, she didn't want to answer it and I don't want her to if it's too hard to explain. Or that it was that bad. But she took a deep breath and continued talking.

"Not really, you see…its kind of complicated to explain but before my father and mother met. This pack was kind of well a little jerky. When it came to mating there use to be more males then females so it was a lot harder."

I continued listening out of couriousity to see what she was talking about.

"So what? What was so bad about that?"

Alkane just rolls her eyes and answered "Us girls use to be the dominate and choose who ever fit the bill or just to get ride of our heat problems."

"Uh heat?" I asked with a nervous face.

"Hm, its hard to explain but its more like a feeling that well…"

Her face started to blush really hard and I could tell. I just decided to not mention it. "So, if all the girls are taken then the…."

I soon relized what was talking and wanted to change the subject really fast.

"OK lets not get into that detail please, I think I get the piture so what does this have to do with your parents?"

Alkane didn't answer until she stated that Phantom was a victim from a very um…horny u….raptor. Gosh, I really hope you know what I mean cause I am not saying it out loud. But anyways, he was a victim at a young age (well young adult actually) and it was her mother who aided him after that.

"When my mom became alpha both her and father made sure that I didn't happen again. Though, there has been what you called rumors of it still happening but other then that its never happened."

"From what I am hearing, it sounds like he doesn't want more gender then the other."

She just giggled a bit and then continued "Well, there has been times when this pack under mother and father where there were to many."

"Let me guess, he gives them the boot."

"The wait?" question Alkane.

"Meaning kicked them out of the pack."

"No but he does bring others if there are too many out hunting and that's that."

The two of us continued talking until both Phantom's and Razor's group returned with some food. I wanted to get some but relied that the Alpha always gets first dibs but for some reason everyone gathered and got enough to eat. I slowly walked up and then quickly grabbed a bit to eat and when I had my fill, I get out of there as quickly as I can. I turned around to see the group and decided to talk to Phantom for a bit. And no I will not ask about that event she just told me, already have bad enough images.

 **Phantom POV**

"Eat up!" I shouted, "The more you eat the quicker we can get rid of it."

I did have my fill before we headed on back with some enough to support the group. When they were finished, I would eat some of it and then give it to the younglings. All of them were enjoying their meals, and that makes me feel very happen.  
"Alpha?"

Well almost, ever since Takeshi came here I'd felt like something isn't right about him. I know I'm supposed to trust him but the last time I did trust some I ended…Well let's not talk about it.

"What is it Takeshi?"

He soon stopped when he got close to me and answered, "I was wondering if we could um…talk for a bit."

I just snorted and walked away from him. He soon followed right behind me. Golly, he should know that I don't have any time to chit chat. I just want to rest until later in the day. So that we can hunt for more food before the light hits what the humans call mountains. I soon found a spot and laid down to rest.

Only to see Takeshi standing there like he was wanting something. I just growled before questioning what he wanted. I could tell by his reaction that he was very nervous.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I just wanted to know if you trust me or not?"

I just rolled my eyes and answered, "The answer is no but I am grateful for you helping my daughter."

I could tell that he was kind of scared but relieved about the answer that I gave him.

"Look, I want to trust you. But I don't know you that well to do so. All I know is that you were with the human who also took care of the human. What I don't know is that if it is true?"

"Why can't you ask Alkane yourself? She is your daughter after all.", asked Takeshi. "Think about it." Was all he said before leaving me to rest for a bit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Razor POV**

I just started to see Takeshi kind of by himself which is kind of weird. It's been a bit since we first found him and Alkane. Things went up and down for some of us for example, Alkane and Jane have been spending time together plus Alkane is helping Takeshi out of any struggles. The down is that father is well kind of harsh on him. Not like harsh as it rude and being hard on him…well ok being hard is kind of what he does but who could blame him but more on the mistrusting side. I mean he and the human did protect her so that was enough for me to trust him.

Then I soon got an idea maybe if I can help him maybe father wouldn't look so down on him. But how to it is the big difference. Father is hard to impress do to how stubborn he is. However, when you do something great he never misses it.

Maybe he could join us for a while, it may not be much but it's a start. Father has liked our group for helping he is keeping an eye out for anything weird.

 **Alkane**

"Is everything alright?"

I turned to see Jane walking up to me.

I answered "Yes, a bit it's just this who thing with father a Takeshi is kind of bothering me."

"Um are you sure it's those two or more towards Riz?"

I just snorted about hearing his name again. I guess should explain about Riz. Rizardo is his full name and to be honest we use to be good friends. Ever since we were hatchlings he would help me out and we would go play with my brothers. Shot Razor even had him join the look outs for a short period of time. He soon got better and became Razors beta before Jane came in because you see Jane was a little young at the time.

After I got around young adult, Jane was accepted to Razors group while Rizardo joined fathers hunting group. It was thanks to him that we could have more food but ever since that fight he wasn't the same. What happened was that Razor, Jane, and I were having a nice chat until we started to hear bickering going on. It was Rizardo arguing with father and that didn't have a good result. Father felt like he was being challenge and what made it even worse was that…well…he was challenging him. By the end father came on top and thanks to Trigar that stopped the fight from getting any worse. But as a reminder he remains that scare on his side. Then things got worse, he soon tried doing the unthinkable. Try to either convince me to take him or get me so aroused that he would get the chance. I was furious at him and we barely spoke to each other. Even my brothers try to keep him away from me. I would tell father but I would be afraid that he would come after me.

I soon shook my head and answered, "Um let's just say a little bit of both but mostly Riz."

We both started to laugh a bit before continuing.

"I will admit though if Riz hadn't started that fight I would have chosen him. But ever since then I realized how bad he was towards my father."

"I understand" said Jane, "but your father wasn't really nice to him either and my biggest fear is that will get him into more trouble."

I just signed knowing how right she was. Riz was the son of Scar eyes the meanest of all of us. What was worse though…he was the alpha. He cared so little about younglings and family if you cause a fight he'll let it go tile one of them is dead. My father was one of them and the best of them.

From stories, I'd heard my father wanted to marry mother very badly but Scar Eyes also had his eyes on her first despite already have a mate who was going to lay any time.

Shook my head out of those imagines of what it would've been like back then. There so bad that all three of us, including some adults at the time had nightmares. Some say he's still alive waiting for the right moment to kill my father and anyone else who is not loyal to Scar Eyes.

"You ok?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, just trying to get those images out of my head."

Just in case you want know, the male that my father fell victim to was Scar Eyes.

A tear started to form in my eyes and started to cry for some reason. Jane put her head on mine to make sure I was alright. To add more information about Riz, Scar Eyes treated him very badly along with my mother. Every time she refused to be his mate, he would attack her until she couldn't stand. Just thinking about it makes me wish I could see him and kill him for what he has done. But I would know better. Riz is anger is always let out at the wrong time, I just think father keeps him because he believes that he wouldn't end up like him. From what it looks, it's both up and a down cause Riz never had a father who cared or a mother to help him. Fathers brother took him away while father battled for alpha and won. Scar Eyes was banished forever, but state that one day his life will be his. That was all I can remember.

 **Takeshi POV**

I was just trying to mind my own business until one of the Raptors came up to me. I was kind of nervous for what he was going to do but I had little to fear. At least I hope that was the case.

"You Takeshi?" he asked.

I got up and answered "Yes, and you are?"

He didn't answer my question but just walked around me for a moment or two. Checking me out or something which to be honest, this is not very comfortable at all.

He finally answered "My name is Rizardo but you can call me Riz. I want to thank you for saving my little flower?"

"Um she has a name Riz and I'm glad to have helped. But the human is the one who you should be thanking as well."

He just growls a bit trying to get me to break but I wasn't budging an inch. I was trying so hard not to cause a fight or do anything that I may regret. Though on the inside I was very scared about whats going to happen.

"Look, all I want to say is that you better not try to ingage with Little Flower. For she is mine and mine alone."

I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me!" he snapped "She doesn't deserve someone who was raised by some human cause your pack was so weak."

My mind was starting to boil up and a soft growl started to come out of my mouth but I keep myself under control.

"Look first, her name is Alkane, second she can choose who ever she wants, third…" I paused for a moment "I wouldn't start pushing buttons if I were you because Phantom will not take this very kindly."

"Well see about that Takeshi. Let me just say she's too good for your own good."

"That doesn't even make any sense." was all I said before he continues.

"Just watch yourself, cause if you do get her…"

"Riz" came a voice and out came Razor "stand down."

"What we were having a nice chat." was all he said trying to convince Razor. But from the looks of it he wasn't very convince.

"Do I need to remind you the last time you tried to pull up a fight?" he paused hoping to hear and answer but just did it for him after he refused "You ended up with scars, so unless you want to deal with that. Back…the….Fuck…up."

He soon back down and left the two of us alone. Razor just turned his attention back on me to make sure I was alright.

"You ok?" he asked

My response was "No, not really but if you didn't come in things would have been worse."

We continued walking back home and while doing so I'd wondered what was that Rizodo guy's problem.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Razor.  
"Yeah if you don't mind me asking?"

"Go on…" was all he said.

I took a deep breath and then asked, "Just what in fuck sake is wrong with him?"

"Don't worry about Riz, I'm sure he'll understand that the last thing he wants is attention. But he'll do anything to start a fight with anyone. Not even father is safe."

"Is that why Alpha is having problems with trusting me?" was my question.

"That's part of it, but it also has to do with our previous alpha. Many elders that are hear knows about that raptor."

"Who is he?"

Razor knew I was going to ask that and took a deep breath. He soon explains about a viscous raptor named Scar Eyes and how he treated everyone. Explained how many younglings died do to his belief that only the strong will make it, whether you're a male or a female. If you ended up with a mate then your just lucky cause from how Razor explains it, it's not a pretty site to those males who end up with the wrong um…sex train.

He soon explains that Raz was born a few months before they were born so he's not that much old. But ever since he was a hatchling, Raz was trying so hard to impress him but all he got was scares. Phantom and his brother took Raz away so Phantom could challenge him. At first Phantom was about to lose his life. But then remembers something like what he was fighting for something like that. At the end, Phantom came on top and turned the alpha spot to his mother. As beta, the two of them banished him from the pack never to be seen again.

"Few days went by, mother soon started to lay us and then a human kidnapped us. Put us in some kind of thing. Father killed one of them by stabbing it in the back. We all soon found that human with a strange hat until some kind of metal thing hit the floor and smoke was coming out making it hard to breath. Father and the rest of them back down."

"How did they get you guys back?" was my question.

"The humans just surrendered them to us and that male was making some kind of noise out of that thing he was blowing into. So, they got us and just a few days after that event we hatched. Rizardo being a few um…"

"Months?"

"Sure, well say that. He spent time with us and had some fun. And believe or not he did support the idea of look out. It was just that father gave me permission to be the alpha of the group."

I soon interrupted and said, "That explains why he's so upset."

"Exactly, know he wants Alkanes mate just so that Phantom would let him do want he wants."

"He can't…can he?" was my question.

"Not really but if he did succeed he wouldn't do well. That's the hardest thing about being a alpha. It's so easy making sure everything's alright. Until one of them ends up being your child's mate."

"Couldn't Alkane say no?"

"She has but with little effort. She's really not that good with other males but soon time will run out when mating season hits. And that's what I'm afraid of."

"Razor" he turns to my attention "I'm just curious, why did you trust me? Even though like your father said it could have been a trap or something."

He answered "Because you have help my sister and like I said if the human was still around, I would have thanked it as well. And seeing her alive is enough to convince me that you are not lying."

We soon made it back to nest and everyone was getting ready for the night. I could see Riz just looking at me before laying down and falling asleep. I soon found Alkane and Jane together talking about something. Probably girl stuff thank wouldn't be anything intrusting.

 **Alkane POV**

"I don't know, I mean he's very kind and…" I soon turned and saw both Razor and Takeshi walking up towards us."

"Did we interrupt you two or something?" questioned Razor.

"Nope"

"Nothing at all." was our response before Jane got up and walking away with Razor.

"Everything alright Takeshi?"

"Yeah, just a little um conflict with Riz but other than that it's been alright." Was his answer.

"Oh, yeah, don't mind him."

"Though I kind of understand his frustration but at the same time there has to be some good in him, right?"

I just snorted before answering "I keep telling myself that but I am constantly reminded of that fight between him and father. I just wish he was happy that father and uncle protected him since…."

"The Scar Eye time, I know about. Razor told me and why Phantom doesn't trust me. And I do kind of understand why he's like that. I just got to prove to him that I am not what he thinks I am."

"And how you going to do that?" I questioned.

"I'm going to join the look outs. I heard Razors looking for new recruits so if you want to come and help me learn from them…"

"I will…"

"Really?"

"Yes, you helped me when I was injured, feed me when I could help, defended me, I can go on to why. But the biggest reason is because I…I…trust you yeah that's why."

"OK so I guess we should get some rest then."

"Yeah we should." Was all I said before we laid down and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Alkane POV**

Getting up early was kind of a drag but it's what we do as look outs. Some of us are used to it like my brother Razor who is an early riser. One time when he was a hatchling he would bother mother and father until they got up. Just thinking about it made me smile and even giggled a bit. I started to nudge Takeshi to get up and he did surprisingly.

"Morning Alkane?" said Takeshi with a yawn escaping "You sleep well?"

I just yawned and answered, "Sort of but was good."

We both stretched out a bit before seeing Takeshi getting ready for his first day as a look out. Ironically, I was kind of worried about him about him getting hurt. I don't know why though. It's like I've got this urging feelings. It's like I care or maybe…after thinking about it I started to feel this warm feeling in my lower half.

"Are you O.K.?" asked Takeshi.

"What um yeah, it's just I got a…a got to um…" without even finishing, I just ran away from him.

 _What is wrong with me!_ I shouted in my mind trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

I was so focus on it that I didn't noticed that Jane was right in front of me.

 **Janes POV**

It was early and I wasn't really paying any attention to what was in front of until…WHAMMM. Something ran into me and the two of us ended up falling. It felt like it was forever until we finally came to a full stop. I got up with my vision being a bit blurry and it took a moment for me get it settled. I turned to see that it was Alkansey who ran into me.

I quickly ran to her to see if she was alright from what just happened.

"Are you o.k?" I asked.

"Physically or mentally?" was her response.

"Um…sorry what do you mean by that?"

She just rolled her eyes and just got up. It was good thing that neither one of us broke something cause that's something I don't want to deal with. But anyways, Alkansey stretched a bit before asking.

"Can you help me?"

I just looked at her and answered "Yeah, sure, why not Alkansey."

"Just call me Alkane please, and I just have a problem. It's about what I am feeling."

"Oh…" was my response "And what is this feeling you're having problems with?"

I could tell what she was about to ask. How, her blush. Plus, not really answering the questioned usually means that they are nervous.

She finally got courage and answered "I feel something strange. Like very warmth, itchy, and passionate feeling towards Takeshi. Every day that I think of it, it gets worse and worse. My heart just beats harder and harder. And now my lower half feels very hot and I'm sweeting like crazy."

I took a deep breath and answered "I know what you're going through and to be honest I'm starting to get through with it. But from your reaction it's kind of bad."

"BAD!" shouted Alkane.

"Just kidding." I laughed.

Alkane didn't find it very funny and said, "This isn't a joke Jane! What am I going…"

"Relax, your body is either getting ready for mating or maybe your feelings towards Takeshi is getting stronger. Or it could be a little bit of both."

"Oh boy." Was all she said with a nervous tone to her voice "Um how much control does a male have with their urge?"

I soon remembered Razor when he first hit his but the reason why he didn't give in was because there wasn't a good girl for him. Well until we started engaging but that was later and he's been getting use to it. But thinking about Takeshi, I'm starting to think it's not going to be that good.

"Uh…for newbies not good but sometimes even adult males give in to their urge before the females are even ready."

"SHIT!" was all she said "Riz will try to get on me."

"Now let's just calm down…"

"No, you don't understand, he's been waiting for this and if he finds out."

"That you're in love with Takeshi?"

Alkane just blushed a bit and answered "Um…yes but I'm worried that he'll attack Takeshi if he finds out. But I don't want to be a victim to someone who just wants me."

She had a good point, but there was something else that was bothering her and my guess is her father's approval. This is the first time she has confess to me that she loves Takeshi but what would Alpha Phantom say about it. Will he not approve it, or will he not mind? One things for sure though. Is that Riz will not lay a single claw on her or Takeshi. And I'll make sure of that by letting Razor know when he gets back.

"Look dealing with the heat is not easy but a male fighting another is really a hard deal."

"But I don't want Riz cause he's not really my type and if he's violent towards father. I can hardly imagine what he'll do to our kids. No, Takeshi is the one and there's nothing he'll do to stop that."

Her anger very strong and clear that even if Takeshi did lose the fight she'll still go to him and not Riz. What scares me though is what will Riz do to her after refusing after the fight.

"I can tell your giving into your heat."

She pauses and started to blush hard. Harder than ever but she knows that she is right. I soon got right behind her and looked at her lower region and it is swollen bad. I felt the urge to help her cause if this continues then she's in big trouble.

I gave her private a lick and she started to moon and then barely asked "What…ah…what are."

"Doing you a favor." Was all I said before continuing. Thinking about this wasn't really a good idea but I do this to help her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Warning: This is a F/F and if you are not 18 or older, or you don't like this kind of things then just skip to the next chapter (When published). You've been warned**

Jane continued to lick around Alkanes private causing her to moan a bit. Both didn't know what they were doing. Jane was thinking that maybe this is a bad idea. While also not wanting to see, Alkane suffer. So, she continues doing it.

"Oh…" moaned Alkane enjoying it and lifted her rear.

This gives Jane a bit more access to Alkanes private which Jane was happy to lick up. From Janes point of view, Alkane private part was showing a lot of pink and it was begging for attention. Even the nub was showing a bit. Jane sees the opportunity and takes action. She inserts her tongue into Janes private.

"OOOOH FFFFFFUUUUU…" squealed Alkane trying to keep herself up. Her muscles back there started to squeeze Janes tongue. Alkane didn't know want to say and even if she could well let's just say she couldn't. Soon a clear liquid started to slowly drip and Jane tried to lick as much as she can.

The taste was sour and a bit bitter to her. Other than that, it wasn't that bad so Jane continued what she was doing. Soon started to lick the nub that was sticking out a bit. This immediately cause Alkane to jump a bit and started to slack a bit.

All she could do was watch Jane licking her private and started imagining Takeshi doing it. And that thought alone made her blush really hard. Soon the pleaser started build up and Alkane could feel it coming. But Jane had other plans, she quickly took her tongue out of Alkanes private and starts licking her tail hole. And without a warning, inserts her tongue in.

This immediately cause Alkane to jump and growl a bit. The muscles where far more powerful and it felt like she was going to lose her tongue. She continued this for a moment or two before going back to her private and finishing the job.

It felt like a long time until Alkane reached her breaking point and started squeal really loud. Her private started squeezing rapidly as some of her juice squirted out.

Jane soon took a few steps back and licked some of the left-over juice on her mouth. While Alkane, kind of lost her balance but was able to regain her footage.

"How do you feel now?" asked Jane.

It took Alkane a moment before answering in between breaths "That…actually…fe…felt good."

As soon as Jane turned around Alkane rushed over a bit and tried to lift Janes tail up a bit. Jane was so surprised that she nearly lost her balance.

"What are you doing?" questioned Jane with kind of a worried about what she was going to do.

"I'm going to return a favor, if you don't mind." Was all she said.

Jane eyes soon widen a bit but complied and lifted her tail. Her private wasn't as swollen as Alkane was but there was still a bit of pink showing. With that Alkane soon started to lick Janes privates. It didn't take long for Jane to start moaning a bit and was squirming a bit. But didn't reject it and let Alkane continued a bit.

It took a bit longer then Alkane did but soon enough Janes private was starting swell. Alkane soon did the same thing. This caused Jane to buckle down and started to purr at what she was feeling. Alkane soon did something different, instead of the basic licking she pulls out her tongue, circles it around Janes sensitive private and then insert it back in. This was something Jane didn't expect and she was enjoying the hell out.

Sooner than later Jane was starting to leak and Alkane was gathering as much as she can. And then took her tongue out and soon inserting in Janes tail hole. Jane didn't really react as much as Alkane did which made her think if she had done been taking like this before. Alkane tried to insert as much of her tongue as she can and then pulled in and out. Jane started to buck up a bit feeling her tail hole being played with. But after a while Alkane soon went back to focusing on Janes private and soon enough she was getting close and closer by the minute.

"Oh FUU…FUUU…. FUUUUUU…...FUUUUUUUUUCK!" was all she screamed when she suddenly hit her climax. But unlike Alkane, Jane was squirting very hard and really fast. So fast that some of it got on Janes nose.

Jane soon tries to lick up as much as see can while also playing with her tail hole a bit more. She finally stopped and started to lick her mouth. Jane also almost lost her balance but didn't get in time and just fall flat on her chest.

Alkane soon sat down next to Jane to see her eyes were half shut. Alkane soon licked her nose and the two of them started to smile. Jane soon saw a bit of clear liquid on Alkanes nostril and cleaned it for her.

 **End of f/f**

After taking a rest Jane and Alkane returns to their home and just in time for Alphas hunting group to return with food.

Jane soon walked up and as soon as she bent over, Alkane came up and whispered "Thanks you for the pleaser."

Jane just smiled and answered "Don't mention about it."

The two got their meals and started eating it side by side. Alkane soon says "We should do that again some time."

Jane just blushed a bit and answered "Yeah we should, if there ever a time you need some um…you know, just let me know k."

"Fine by me."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

 **Alkane POV**

It hasn't been long since…well…our play time and for some reason I kind of like it. I should feel kind of violated but if that was the case then I should have said something. I guess there's still things I haven't learned about heat. Frankly I am grateful that Jane help me relieve me from it. I'm still in heat but not as bad thank goodness cause I don't even know what would've happened next.

I just hope Takeshi is doing alright with the Lookouts. The last thing I want is him to go missing, or worse killed. But the odds of that happening is kind of slim since Razor rarely gets involved. However, he's still not afraid of a fight. I just can't help it cause I feel…kind of lonely without him.

Just thinking about it kind of set me off but not too much (thank god). Man, just thinking about it is starting to hurt. Maybe I do care, I may have almost given in but could what I said be true. I think long and hard. I soon got up and started to head up to father to confess what I am feeling. If he doesn't like it then tough, but if he does well I'll be happy.

I soon see him talking to one of his hunting groups. Something about finding as much food as possible.

 _Ok you can do this._ I said to myself as I continued getting closer. Until I see who father is talking to. It was Riz and I thought this couldn't get any more pressure.

 **Takeshi pov**

It's been awhile since we left and so far, it's been alright, a few close calls with a rival pack (thank goodness Razor convince them that we didn't mean to intrude) and then formed an alliance with the Nightshades. Yep, so far, it's been really intrusting. I just wished that Alkane was here right now. Boy she's going to be jealous about what I am going to tell her.

In fact, the Nightshades offered us to spend the night so that they could understand what they will be up against if they are going to have this work. Razor agreed and told some of us to leave and let Alpha Phantom know about this.

As for me I just stuck around just in case Razor needed any help or back up. As we continued walking I couldn't help but feel…a bit…a bit odd. But it didn't bother me too much to lose focus on what was going on.

"Are you ok?" ask Razor.

I just signed "Yea just an odd feeling that's all."

We soon arrive to the Nightshades home and it kind of looked like home just a bit um…bigger. But for some reason it doesn't feel very…welcoming.

"Stay here and keep an eye out, Takeshi you're with me." Ordered Razor.

The two of us started to follow some of the members until we meet their Alpha. And as soon as I see her. My urge started to rise a bit. Her upper skin is like a nice creamy tan color with some shad white stripes and her underbelly is like a pure white color.

I soon notice Razor bowing down and I soon followed not wanting to cause trouble. The alpha soon got up and started to walk up to us.

"It's been awhile, welcome old friend." Said the alpha.

"It's great to see you as well Shera. I'm kind of surprised how you were able to um…"

"Build my own pack, yes it was actually thanks to Phantoms teachings that I was able to do so."

There was a deep pause until Shera tells us to rise and follow her. She soon started to explain how she can't want to get the alliance started. I was about to fall asleep cause of how boring this conversation is. I tried to think other things like helping the pack, finally getting Phantoms respect, having sex with…. I woke up after thinking that and soon started to blush really badly. Then I felt something poking. I looked down and then shot back up with embarrassment.

"Hey, sorry for the interruption but do you mind if I um… take a short walk?"

Razor just smiled and answered "Go ahead, but don't go too far. This won't take long and once we agree then were off.

I soon leave the two alone while they have their conversation. I check to make sure the cost is clear and then rolled on my back and looked at the same spot. My um…this is going to be embarrassing so keep it to yourself please. We good…good…anyway. I soon see a little bit of my dick sticking out. I could help but start blushing.

I soon rolled back on my stomach and got up wondering what just happened. Was it something I said, was it because of how Shera looks, or maybe my feels for Alkane is getting to me.  
"You o.k."

I turned around in fright to see it was Razor. My heart was racing in panic that he might have saw what I was doing. I tried to say something but nothing came out cause…I didn't want to make it even more embarrassing.

I soon spoke first "Jesus, don't do that."

"Sorry, I just want to let you know that we were finished and came here to make sure you were alright before we start heading back home." Said Razor.

He could tell something was wrong with me because he could see my um…you know and just looks at me and asked "Your in heat aren't you?"

"Wha…" was all I asked.

"You're in heat, aren't you?"

I just started to fondle and answered "I…I don't know…what does that even mean anyway?"

Razor soon sat down and answered "It's like a warm feeling or an urge to mate. It's kind of hard to describe to be honest."

I just blushed and tried to hide it from him but he could tell right away. He just laughs a bit and states "Don't worry about, at least your handling it better then I did."

That to be honest kind of got me curious and asked, "May I ask um…what you mean by that."

Sooner then I ask he started blush to but not as badly and answered "I was around your age, both Jane and I were actually by ourselves for the time being. Father was out hunting, will Alkane was helping with the rest of the group. I decided to give the look outs a break and have the day off. Jane asked if I would like to walk with her for a bit."

He paused for a moment and then continued "Just around what the humans called the afternoon, I couldn't help but noticed that Jane was sweeting like crazy. I thought she was really hot but boy was I wrong. Thankfully, she tells me that she was in heat and didn't know what to do from then. Although, I didn't realize that my private was showing as well."

"O.K what does this have to do with it?" was all I asked.

"Well, long story short we mated but in a way so we didn't get any children."  
He paused a moment hoping I would get what he meant but soon said "I actually put my private into her tail hole."

My eyes were widening from what he just said but I was kind of interesting and let him continue.

"It felt really good, her muscles back there on my private were really powerful, yet very satisfying and…"

He soon stops to realize he was starting to enter as well and quickly stop talking. I couldn't help but laugh at him for a moment (cause he was blushing really badly) and he soon started laughing to.

"Anyways, it's nothing to be ashamed of just don't let it control you and you should be fine. Though I will say this, females have the worst case then us males."

"May I ask why?" was my question.

"Well they can get tense, impatient, and really grouchy. But it all depends on how long they've dealt with it. Both Jane and I have dealt with this…"

"And did it again?"

Razor just laughed and answered "No, but we were tempted to do it again. We would go out and talk about nice things other than mating, having kids, and anything that will tense either a male or female into it. Heats can be dangerous if you aren't careful."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

We soon started to get up but there was something else that was bothering me. I know I was once human, and I was the one who saved her. Should I tell the truth, I mean Razor trust me enough.

"Hey, to tell you the truth, that human..."

"Are going about this again?" asked Razor.

"No but just here me out ok. The story is true but my life story isn't."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confusion look.

"The human that saved her life was me. I was once a human that ended up ship wrecked on this island. I was trying to find shelter and that's when I ran into your pack. Alkane end up getting her ankle on a bear trap and couldn't get free. I felt bad for her but I was kind of worried that she would have me for lunch. But, I ended up helping her and until she got better I did everything for her. Hunting, cleaning her womb, making sure she was alright all those things."

I soon took a deep breath and then continued "When she got better we went out together to find you guys. Once we did my plan was to leave and go back to the shelter. But our plan changed when a Carnotor came and we had to hide. We soon make a brake for it and I ended up injured."

I soon showed him the scar on my leg to prove what I was talking about.

"We found the building that you found us and she gave me some of her blood. Then somehow I ended up changing from human to a raptor."

Razor got up and walked away for a bit. I started to sweet a bit thinking of the may ways that could happen. He soon came back and says.

"I don't believe it. Not one bit of that."

"It's the truth, we made up my backstory so Alpha Phantom wouldn't kick me out."

Razor just shook his head "Even if it were true, I would still trust you."

I rose my head in surprised. I wasn't surprised that he doesn't believe me but since its true he still trusts me.

"Mom would say some strange things to us, and some of them were true some were not. But she would always say that if you believe that its true no matter how crazy it may sound, if not then its fine as well."

"However, I guess it would make since why we haven't heard of your pack."

I soon asked, "So you believe it?"

He soon answered "The answer is yes and no, but let's keep it between us for both your life and Alkane. If father hears about this, he'll flip."

I nodded and the two of us plus the rest of the lookouts started heading home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Takeshi POV**

As soon as we arrived home the sun was just barely twilight, everyone including me were both hunger and very tiered. Half of them almost collapsed because of how hungry and tiered they were. Which is why it was taking us so long to get home. It was mostly the new comers, including myself the was slowing them down. But Razor helped us out and thanks to him we were able to make it back safe and sound.

Man, my eyes were barely even open and I think I counted about five or six times I feel asleep. But hey, we were home thankfully and couldn't arrive any sooner. I couldn't help but think about Razors story with his heat. At the same time though, just thinking about isn't really helping my problem with mine. However, mating a female in the tailhole…I should keep that in mind just in case. Who knows, maybe Alkane and I would do it. If she is alright with that, it's up to her and I will not force her if she feels uncomfortable about the idea.

I soon arrive to my napping spot and as soon as I did. I sat down but could close my eyes. It was like something in my mind was still bothering. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but for some reason I couldn't.

"Son of a…" was all I said under my breath and continued repeating go to go sleep. But I still couldn't.

A few minutes passed and I final went into a deep sleep.

 **Alkane POV**

I got up really early so I could see Razor and talk to him a bit about what Jane and I did. I know its not right but I hope he understands that she was just trying to help me. But, I also feel like he should at least know about it.

I soon found him with Jane talking about something and he was kind of smiling about it. He soon turned his head at me and then back at Jane. They talked for a while until they were finished. Razor soon walked up to me. Honestly, I was kind of nervous about what he was either going to say or what he's thinking right now.

As soon as he got to where I was we started to walk together before he started to talk about it.

"Jane told me everything that happened, and I have to say. I would've done the same."

I just looked at him with an awarded look before answering "With another male…Razor you know how much father hates that."

"I know, but I rather help them then let them suffer. The Heat is a danger to us if left out of control you know. And I am thankful it was Jane and not Riz."

"Jane did it to help me, and to behonest I kind of liked it."

Razor just giggled for a moment before continued "Kind of…"

"O.k, I did enjoy it but what you going to do about it?" was all I asked playfully.

"Hmm, maybe I should do what Jane did with Takeshi? He was kind of dealing with the same thing." Said Razor with a smirk.

"I don't think he'll approve unless I'm involved. Cause I may not like the idea, I'm still kind of want to see it."

Razor just smiled "And you say I'm the sick one around here."

We both laughed really hard for a good amount of time.

"You know, I think I care about him."

"Oh…" was all he said.

I stopped for a moment, "Like…care, care about him."

"You love him in other words." Said Razor causing me to blush a bit but not too much.

"Yeah, but don't tell father please. The last thing I want is attention and…"

Razor soon interrupted "I know and understand I'll keep my mouth shut until you are ready. But what are you going to do about Riz? Surely he will find out about it sooner or later."

"Please, with you around plus the others around, why take the chance to challenge. Speaking of which, Jane told me about the one heating party your two had a year ago."

He was blushing really hard and was trying very hard not to show it. But failed at it really badly to.

"I…um…"

"Can you tell me about it by showing."

I could tell he was getting very um both turned on and nervous. But not to the extreme since I needed to be careful about my wording.

He soon got an idea "Tell you what, whenever you two make up well mate with our mates at the same time."

"At the same place cause, I would love to see how Jane purrs with pleaser."

He thought about it and then answered "Sure, why the hell not. But only when you two are ready."

"Deal" was my response before we parted.

 _Thanks Razor, you're the best_ I said to myself _Maybe Jane would like to do some licking again today._

I soon started to run to find Jane and find out. Wow, I may be crazy but I'm starting to think that I ready to confess to both Father and Takeshi about my feelings.

 **Phantoms POV**

"Alpha, wake up" said one of the betas "You got company."

I just growled a bit before getting up and stretching my body out. After that I turned to see Takeshi standing there with both a scared and worried look on his face. Either something bad has happened or there's something he wanted to tell me but didn't have the guts until now. That really ticks me off a bit. Especial when my mate does it but she was one thing, this is another raptor.

"Morning, Alpha Phantom sorry to interrupt your nap but I have something to tell you."

I responded with a cranky attitude (because I usually don't like it when I am waken up on my rest days but I'm the alpha) "Well what is it and it better be important."

He gulped and answered "I'm not….n…."

"Your not what?"

"I'm not what you think I am."

"What do you mean?" I growled trying to get ready for the worse,

"I…I'm a human."

"What?!" was all I responded.

"I use to be a human, I was the one who they chased, I was the one who save Alkane and took care of her. I did all of it."

"Well that explains why you smelled like one. But why did you lie to me, you should know that the worse that could happen was kicking you out."

"That was the thing though…"

I shook my head in disbelief, my daughter with a human, who ends up a raptor. What is he what they call ship shapers? I tried so hard to keep my anger from rising to high. But what's worse is that my daughter was with him. If this is true then I should have killed him, but I would have known better. I lost my mate because of my anger.

"I'm sorry for lying but it was the only way for me to get in. Alkane had nothing to do with it. If you want me to leave, I will. I'll tell Alkane good bye and you'll never see me again."

As soon as he finished, a noticed a tear was starting to form in his eye like he was about to cry. I don't know why but I feel kind of…kind of sorry for him. Now I really don't know what to do with him. Whether to tell him to get lost, or to have him stay here with the pack.

It was hard for me to think but I guess if he had to lie in order to come in which would normally lead us getting attack. But if that was the case then we would have been killed or imprisoned. The one thing I don't get is that was he truly a human before this, if so…why didn't he kill my daughter when he had the chance.

"Ok tomorrow, were going on a nice trip. Just the two of us no more no less."

He just looked at me with some confusion and shock. I just rolled my eyes and explained that he needs to help me understand. If he can convince me the truth then I'll think about it. We agreed, he was kind of happy but also worried. It was almost time for hunting and I didn't want anyone to starve. I stretched out and headed out to get the rest of the group ready.

Although, I will have a chat with Alkansey since I do believe she had something to do with it. And don't worry she's not going to get in trouble…yet. It just depends on the situation, but for now I let it slide.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Phantoms POV

It was too early to get up but it had to be done. I had to find out if Takeshi was lying or if he's telling

the truth. I'd heard of a lot of crazy talk and truths. But a human turning into one of us, that's not even possible.

Still, if it were true, then I will have to hold my ground. Takeshi may have saved my daughter but humans are

not to be trusted.

Though, the more I think about Takeshi, the more confusing it gets. One side of my head is saying to

kick the bastard out. The other is saying to show more compassion and start trusting him for he did save my

daughter. Just thinking about it is making my head hurt even more. Still whatever questions I may have will be

answered.

I soon stretched out as much as I can and as soon as I was done. Takeshi came into view and

seeing him talking with Alkansey makes me boil a bit. I was also a little curious about these two.

He soon finished and started to slowly walk up to me. His look was a mixture of sadness, worry, and well

confidence. This trip is just between the two of us and nobody else. Hopefully we get this done before the light

hits those mountains.

"You ready?" I asked.

He looked up and answered "Yes Alpha, I'm ready."

"Good, the sooner we get this done. The sooner I can make my mind about you."

Takeshi POV

I don't understand why he's so angry with me. Is it because of the lie, that I'm possessing a threat to

his position, or does it have to do with us humans. I get it, he's mad at those people who took Alkane and her

three brothers when they were an egg. But, they did return them to him.

We continued walking for a long time but since he was in a hurry, we had to start speeding up. I

would enjoy this but right now it's not about having fun. It's about whether, Phantom will keep me in the pack or

not.

It didn't take long until we reached where I was shipwrecked and surprising enough the boat was still

there only a bit more broken down.

"What is this?" he asked

"This is where I was shipwrecked."

"How does this prove your story is true?"

I took a deep breath and answered "This is how, that thing right there is a boat, the ground is called

sand, a normal raptor wouldn't know much about humans."

"Are you saying that everything I've seen is a lie." Alpha asked with anger.

Keep it together Takeshi, you don't want to give him more reasons to kick you out I thought to myself.

"I'm not saying you are stupid, no I'm saying that…"

"Yes?!"

I sighed "What I am trying to say is that not every human is as terrible as you think. The reason why

we start here is because I was shipwrecked on the rocks. I tried to get in the boat to look for something that

would support my point. I saw what was left of my step father, nothing but bones and rotting flesh. The awful

smell was enough to make me gag a bit. I couldn't find anything, until I remembered the building that Alkane

and I spent our time in before I turned.

"Follow me."

"What for?"

I didn't answer him because I was already heading up to it, and he started to follow right on my tail. It

was long but we soon made it there. Strangely enough, it was like what we left it to be. The door was still

opened as well. Must have forgotten to close it, but thankfully I didn't cause opening doors as a raptor would

be kind of hard.

Both Phantom and I entered the building to see if I could find anything that would back me up. I soon

noticed a backpack on the ground. I quickly opened it up and was happy to see the photo of Matt again.

Phantom was confused and soon picked up a smell of Alkane. But she wasn't around until he sees a

white cloth.

"That was the same cloth I used to put around Alkanes ankle. She was caught in one of those bear

traps."

Phantom just looked at it and then back at me and asked "I don't understand…"

"Whats that?"

"How she even got in here and survive with you "as a human"."

I just took a huge breath and answered "Honestly, I don't really have an answer. I could've left her to

die or even kill her for food."

I noticed Phantom starting to tense up and asked "So, why didn't you?"

"I don't have a legit answer to that but what I can say is that I felt bad about her. Or it could be that I

didn't want her to suffer. I guess was just plain crazy thinking that helping her would be alright. Even though

she could've turned on me and killed me. Kind of like how you felt about me. I get it you don't trust me not

because of how many males are in your pack. You don't trust me cause youre afraid of losing the ones you

hold dearly."

"That's not…why I didn't trust you." Said Phantom.

I wait for a moment to see if he'll explain.

"You see ever since that no-good alpha was banished, me and my mate tried our hardest to fix

everything he did. For the first few long months, she ended up pregnant and I was excited...we were both

excited. She soon laid a few months later and we decided to take a few minutes to walk. When we got home,

there were human footprints, along with a few weird things in our nest. That's when we realized that three of

our eggs were missing."

"But you ended up getting them back, Alkane and Razor told me this a few days back."

He signed "Yes but it took us a long time, and I left half the pack at the nest to make sure that it

doesn't happen when we go searching. I will admit I did kill a human for he didn't have them but wanted to

make an example to what happens when they don't have them. However, they were in the tree's and we had to

wait for them to come down. I soon left them cause I started to hear that my mate stumbled upon a man with a

weird hat carrying the eggs. But he ended up getting away because some kind of metal thing spudded some

kind of smoke that made it hard to breath so they were forced to retreat. But long story short, we did end up

getting them back and one of members wanted to kill him but my mate ended up growling at him to back him

off. We got the eggs and headed back home."

"You know, not all human are bad. You do know that?"

He shook his head "They could have killed them."

"Yes, but they didn't, did they? Look I get it…I was human cause if I wasn't why would I called that

thing on the land a boat, or come back here and recognized my own family photo. Or how I was able to take

care of Alkane?"

"I was just frighted that it was happening again. And when you came, I wanted to make sure you

were gone. But after some time, I was starting to think that you were an ok raptor. That's until you ended up

telling me that you were a human at first and all this confusion things you were talking about. But now…I

understand and as for now lets keep it between us."

If I could smile I would so I just did a raptor chirp with excitement. Finally, all this pressure is off my

back and Phantom not only believes me (sort of) but he's starting to trust me.

"I also have another secret to tell you."

"And what would that be?" asked Phantom.

"I do have a crush on your daughter."

"Really?" he asked "Well, thank explains why she always near you."

"Yeah, I wanted to say something but I was afraid that you would like it and that Riz wasn't helping

either."

Phantom POV

I could tell that Rizardo was going to be a problem for him. Since he does have a crush on Alkansey

as well. But the difference between the two is that Rizardo just wants her while Takeshi has been with her, he's

saved her life, and has joined the look outs just to continue impressing her.

"Ok…lets go." Was all I said before getting into a fight stance

"Wait what are we…what are you doing?" asked Takeshi.

I answered "I'm going to teach you how to not only to hunt but how to fight as a raptor. Or is it too

much for you to handle."

I could tell he was kind of worried but not to worry because I did the same thing with my sons, my

daughter, etc. Well the hunting part not the fighting.

"It's just I don't want to make a fool out myself. I already had walking training with Alkane, that was

embarrassing enough."

"Don't worry, you think I wasn't forced to fight at a young age so I'll go easy on you, O.k."

"O.k" was all he answered before getting ready and from that moment on, well you can give a good

guess. But what I didn't count on is that someone was spying on us.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Alkane POV**

It's been a while since both father and Takeshi suddenly left the group. Everyone started to worry that something had happened to them. I like to think of it as Takeshi trying to earn his trust or maybe he told father the truth and needed a way to back himself up. I would've confess to him that I did in fact see him transformed. However, this would have led to him thinking that I was hit by something or think that I am crazy. Whatever the case may be, I just hope there doing alright. Knowing Takeshi and how he feels towards father, I bet he's sort of having a hard time talking to him.

I continued pacing back and forth, waiting for them to return. While my three brothers make sure that everything is in order. The last thing we wanted is a panic attack and without an alpha, we would be left wide open to any rival attacks. If the worse comes to it, then usually the eldest would be the next alpha. But, if I had to place my skin, I would say Razor should be the next alpha. I do understand that he is the youngest out of the family.

However, Razor is the alpha of the look outs and has a lot of experience on leading a pack. Although, the look outs are a small group so it would be hard for him to lead a large group and lead the look outs at the same time. Maybe Takeshi could help with that or have someone else do it. I don't know it's too soon to think about it right know.

" You o.k?"

I turned to see that it is Riz and all I did was snorted at him. I'm not trying to be rude but with the situation right now. I'm not really in the best mood for his do anything he can to impress me or something.

"I'm fine, it's just I'm worried about Father and Takeshi." Was all I answered.

"Really, and why are you worried? You should know that Alpah is fine, and Takise…"

"Takeshi" I interrupted correcting his name.

"Whatever, well he's nothing special."

"What are you talking about?" I asked without having to lose my temper.

"I mean all he's done is help you survive and that does sound impressive but I'd hunted down a lot of big creatures, helped fend off rivals, I can go on…"

I just rolled my eyes and said, "If you're trying to get me to submit or get my heat rising then back off."

He just backed of and said, "My Flower, I wouldn't force you to do such a thing. But I will say this, your time will run out. Cause lets face it, your goody friend isn't really helping your heat."

 _Keep it together…must not break loose._ Was all I was repeating in my head. Trying so hard not to either let my heat control me or let my anger out in full rage.

"In fact that only encourages it, and Takeshi doesn't really care about you. He only cares about impressing Phantom or maybe trying to mate with him."

I just snorted in disbelief, if that was the case then father would've still be here. Second, he hates…no despises m/m. And finally, Takeshi yeah right…that is literally not what he would do. In fact, if he was here, he would've snapped hard on him like" Hell _fuck no or I would've even dare to even think of that_ ".

" Look, be my mate and I will help you relieve your burden, no more stress, you won't even be treated as a child, and who needs your father when you have someone like me. And Takeshi to add what I think about him, is nothing but a scared, little, no good excuse of a Raptor, and pathetic human. That is what I think of him Little Flower and you should to."

 _O.k no more Misses Nice Girl_

Without a warning, as Riz starts to get closer, I immediately turned around and smacked him on the face with my tail. So, hard that he started wobble out of dizziness but soon regain his sight.

I just walked up to him in full anger and he was starting to back up a bit and started saying "Now..now little listen…"

"NO YOU LISTON TO ME RIZZARDO" I yelled at full force "FIRST OF ALL, YOU DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT. SECOND OFF, MY NAME ISN'T LITTLE FLOWER YOU DUMBASS. IT MAY BE MY NICKNAME AND I COULD CARELESS IF FATHER, MOTHER, JANE, MY BROTHERS CALL ME THAT. SHUT I COULD CARELESS IF TAKESHI CALLS ME THAT. THEY ARE FAMILY AND YOU MISTER I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO ARE NOT FAMILY. THIRD, TAKESHI WOULD NEVER…EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT…EVER. FINALLY, YOU ARE NOT MY TIME. I'VE IGNORED YOU FOR A LONG TIME AND YOU CERTIANLLY HAVE DRIVE MY PAITENCE VERY THIN. YOU ARE NOT MY TYPE, YOU JUST WANT ME SO THAT I COULD BE YOUR NICE LITTLE PLAY TOY AND GET RIDE OF FATHER! SO, FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME I WILL SAY THIS AND I HOPE YOU ARE LISTENING THIS TIME. THE ANSWER IS NO AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE NO. NOW LEAVE…ME…THE…FUCK ALLLLLLONE RIZ!"

After that I just walked away from him feeling very satisfied that I gave him a piece of my mind. However, how he figured out that Takeshi was a human is beyond me because I don't remember ever someone telling anyone that. But as of right now, I better keep my guard up. Cause I have a scary feeling that Riz is going to do something very bad. Which soon hits me in the head that now Takeshi is in more danger.

I soon ran back to the group to see if both father and Takeshi are home and when it's clear and no one is around. I will admit my feelings towards Takeshi and then if it's find with father get the fuck out and start a new pack on our own.

 **Takeshi pov**

Training with Phantom was both fun and really exciting at the same time. What's crazy is that I feel very strange. And I looked down near my stomach, it looked like I'm starting to get abs though their kind of hard to see but if you would feel a few bumps in between my chest and stomach. Which was even better proof that I was once a human and even Phantom though that it was amazing.

We some arrived home and from the looks of it, everyone was doing alright. Well some of them but it looks like everything is in order. Razor soon saw us and ran right toward us to see if we were alright.

"Father, what happened? Are you two ok…"

"It's alright" he answered, "Takeshi and I just had a nice chat and…"

Phantom paused for a moment and then continued "I am going to give him a little bit of trust."

We soon continued walking as Phantom explains what we were doing and Razor was even shocked that he starting to put some faith in me. I soon just left the two of them and started to look for Alkane. So that I can admit to her that I have feelings for her and hopefully she accepts me as a mate.

It wasn't until she found me by running into me. I fell on my back while Alkane landed on top of me. She just looked at me with confusion and was also blusing really hard.

"Well this is a funny way to say hello."

She soon got off and answered "Yeah, its starting to get annoying but um…yeah…its."

I just smiled and started to explain to her what happened early in the morning and what Phantom had taught me. She was amazed on how I was able to stand cause apparently only the strongest would ask Phantom for extra training and for some reason I was find.

"Well at least that explains on why you feel a bit stiff."

I just rolled my eyes "Stiff? Your calling me stiff?"

She soon realized what she said and without warning I forced her on her back and got on top of her. I just looked her in the eye and for a raptor they are goriest.

"Try strong, now I can at least defend myself to almost anything."

I soon got off her and as she stood up her response was "Ooooh really anything."

The next thing that happened well, she soon pounced on me, we end up playing like little and acting like little hatchlings, and we even chased each other quickly. We enjoyed it so much that we didn't realized that the sun was almost down. But I decided to stay and watch the sunset with Alkane sitting next to me.

"This is…this is amazing." Said Alkane with some joy.

"I know, did you enjoy our little fun time?"

"Yes" was her answer "Yes I did and do you what would make this day even better?"

My response was "What would that be?"

She soon answered "That you and I are sitting here, right now watching what you call it again?"

"The Sun"

"Right, watching the sun go down. It's really beautiful."

I soon took a deep breath and then said, "I have something I wanted to confess."

She soon looked at me and it was kind of hard to say it but I had to get it off my chest.

"You know ever since we first met, I didn't really know what to do. And then remembering all the adventures we had then. I think that for once, and for the first time ever, my bad luck has finally gone away. Thanks to you."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Alkane.

"I'm saying that thanks to you, I had the greatest time of my entire life. And I don't want to leave you or this pack. That is why I am stating that I…. I…."

I stopped for a moment to clear my throat for a moment or two.

"You what? Are you saying that you…"?

"Love you…I Love You Alkane." Was all I said hoping she got the picture.

"You are joking, please tell me you are joking because I thought you just said that you love me."

I nodded my head and all she did in response was a kiss. As in a kiss that a raptor would do (kind of hard to explain to be honest). She soon broke out of it and then responded "I wanted to say this since you first came in to the pack but I love you to and was wondering if you would like to be my mate. Forever and ever?"

Without any hesitation, I responded "I would love that very…very much my Little Flower."

She did blush but for the first time she didn't bothered hiding it and we ended up falling asleep together. However, what I didn't know was that someone was spying on us and that I was going to need to not only defend myself but also Alkane.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Alkane POV**

The two of us enjoyed the night for not only do I feel like Riz will finally leave me alone. But also, finally confessing my love to Takeshi. And from that point on, I believe that we could finally get together without any problems. Well, can't really say without but it would be nice if that's the case. The morning soon came and almost all the pack members woke up quickly. The reason why is because mating season is almost over (thank goodness), and for those who are still searching have to get up early. Those who already have a mate or already mated, can rest until the next few days. Father is even taking only a few to just scavenge for any fresh meat.

I for one is enjoying the best sleep, but my heat was starting to bug me badly. And thanks to that I had to wake up early. I noticed Takeshi was still asleep and to be honest its rather quite the scene. Looking at his muscular body. I guess it must do with his change, but who knows maybe all males do it to. Man, just thinking about it is starting to turn me on.

It wasn't long before Takeshi starting to wake up. He looks up to me with a smile like he had a great time.

"Morning Alkane, sleep well?" he asked.

I responded, "Yes big boy, and you?"

"It was great, thanks for asking." was all he answered before getting up and stretching out his body.

I tried my hardiest to keep my thoughts from rising my heat but just looking at him strectched out wasn't really helping.

I soon tell him that me and Jane are going out for a walk for a little bit. Then if he has the time, we could have some fun, and then well let's just say after what I said after fun…he was really blushing hard. But his response was that he wasn't sure that he's ready.

"I just…what if we have kids. I know nothing about being a father. So…I'm not entirely one-hundred percent confident."

I just took a deep breath and said "It's alright, I'm not going to force you if you are not ready. Besides, you got the easy part and that would be the mating, hunting, and gathering part. While I do all the hard part."

"By hard you mean laying the eggs, making sure that they all hatch…"

"Keeping them from getting into trouble, all that nice stuff." I finished.

Takeshi rolled his eyes before continuing "Hey, you don't have to do all of it. Maybe we can work something out. Like you watch the kids for that day something like that."

I soon thought about and answered "Yeah, I guess that could work, but let's not rush it. When we both feel like were ready. Then well do it…deal."

"Deal." Was all he said before licking the side of my check.

Takeshi soon took his leave to help Razor and the look outs while the rest of us tried to either enjoy the restful day or mate like crazy.

Jane and I just avoid the conflict as much as we can and start talking about our future. It was a lot of fun and just hearing some of the other females being mated is kind of pleasing but I didn't let it be too much of a distraction.

It took around have the day for everyone to get finished and for the moment it looked like to be a relaxing day. But I'd noticed that the day did started out a bit cloudy and the wind was blowing but not too hard. It's not until now that it started to pick up but not to any danger or anything.

The look outs soon came and told father that something is coming. Takeshi soon explained to him that a storm may hit the island and it would be best if we find a new home. Father wasn't to keen on it since we been living here for a long time. But from what Takeshi is saying this storm is going to be strong and deadly to all living things if not taking any caution.

 **Takeshi pov**

"Are you sure about this? The last thing I want is us being left opened for an attack." Asked Phantom.

"I'm positive, the sooner we find shelter the better and I know the perfect spot."

He takes a few minutes and soon agrees to the idea. Without any hesitation, he orders everyone to get ready to move. And if anyone needs to do something to make it very quick. I soon offer to make sure that everyone was alright and ready to go. While Razor and the Lookouts, look ahead to find a quick and safe route to the building. What's been bothering me is that I haven't seen Riz. I mean he has purposely bumped into me, threated me, and even telling me that Alkane belongs to him.

Just thinking about it just makes me very unhappy. But he'd backed off which is good cause the last thing I want is to start a fight. Especially when a storm is on its way. Without a warning, the wind started to pick up very fast, so fast that debris started to fling in the air.

"Alpha!" shouted one of members "We need to start moving!"

"We can't go, until my son and his group comes back." was his response.

"WHAT IF THEY DON'T!?"

"They will…"

I soon found Alkane and Jane stalking about something. I went to her to make sure she was feeling alright. And the look of worry was all I needed to see.

"Were can they be?" asked Alkane "There usually not this late, I mean they been late before but not for this long."

"Maybe the coming storm is delaying them and they are taking extra caution."

Jane soon followed up "They could be it but at the same time it's kind of odd?"

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, we've been through a lot of what you call storms a lot and they normally find a safe route by now. But from the way you put it that could be the case."

Alkane started to pace back and forth for a while until finally saying "That's it I can't wait any longer somethings not right. I'm going out to look for them."

She soon started to walk to Phantom and the two of us started to follow her as well. As soon as we arrived to him. The group was about to lose their patients with him and the look outs. I didn't know whether we should interrupt him or not. But Alkane didn't care for she was determined to find them.

Alkane soon got his attention and responded, "What do you want I'm kind of in a middle of something."

She answered, "Father I believe something bad happened and with your permission…."

"Denied." Interrupted Phantom. "I know they'll be back just have to give them more time…"

"Look around you!" shouted Alkane "Everyone here is getting impatience and in my belief its better if three or four of us go scouting for them…."

"Listen to me young lady, I am the alpha and your father so I say no and wait for them!"

"Yeah, if they even come back in the first place. Look I am just as worried as you and everyone else. But its better if we find shelter quickly and a small group goes looking for them."

"And I know you are going so no and the answer is always no."

Alkane soon got impatient with him and to be honest I'd never seen her act like this…ever. The kept on going back and forth. Repeatedly they argued until Alkane soon shouted, "STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!"

That really got him silent for a moment and then said, "How dare you raise your voice on me."

"No, I am sick of it you treating me like a little child! Ever since mom died you'd been like this. I am happy that you and Takeshi are starting to get along but it's time to face it. Plus, I have Takeshi and Jane with me. Jane knows the areas where Razor goes and Takeshi has kept me alive ever since we first met."

Phantom stayed silent and soon realized that he was beaten for Alkane had proven her point. This caused him for the first time (for me that is) to see him started to shed a tear. I am on his side since he did almost lose her but I also understand that Alkane is a young adult and has made safe decisions (mostly) before.

I soon joyed in the conversation along with Jane trying to help Phantom understand that this storm is coming in quickly and the last thing we want is to get us lost or even killed. He agreed, and let the three of us go, while Phantom and the rest go to that building that I showed him when I was trying to tell him the truth. Thankfully it's not that far from here and we soon departed.

 **Alkane POV**

That felt good but I also felt kind of bad for doing a stunt like that to father. I get it that he doesn't want me hurt but Razors out there and I want to make sure that he's alright.

Takeshi and Jane followed me and we continued walking in search of the look outs. If they are still alive that is. But I am not the one who gives up to easily. We search everywhere that the look outs would be but for some reason they're not there either. This was starting to worry me badly until, I started to pick his sent up and…as soon as I realized who was also with them I immediately started to run as fast I can.

"Alkane wait up!" shouted Takeshi with surprised and tried to follow me. Jane was not too far behind me.

His sent was getting stronger and stronger so I started to slow down a bit. Not knowing of how far I went away from Takeshi and Jane. I remembered how Takeshi and I hit from that Carnotor and did the same. I spotted Razor but he was having a hard time standing and was scratched and bruised up badly until I see Riz just ram into him. My blooded boiled as I see Razor fall to the ground and Riz was about to get ready to kill him. I had to think of a plan and fast.

Without thinking I shouted out "RIZ!" and got his attention.

"Alkane what a surprised." He said from a distance.

I thought insults was the worse he could do but know this…he is going to be a dead raptor when I get my claws on him. Though just straight up attack him is straight up suicide since he is a lot stronger them me. I must play with him to get a good hit on him.

 _OK RIZ_ I said to myself as I started to walk up to him _you are going to get it. And this time, I will make sure father knows about this. And It's like I said before….NO MORE ._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Takeshi POV**

"Where the hell did she go?" I questioned with a worried face. The last time we saw her was running away from us. Like something bad had happened or something. We tried to keep up but soon started to slow down a bit because we ended up almost trampled by some Triceratops. Thankfully the just wanted us away from them.

"I don't know!" shouted Jane "But we better find her and fast before something bad happens."

That would be bad since I just earned Phantoms trust but what's worse is that I promised him that she will be alright. The storm wasn't really help either as a flash of lighting soon shown up and then came a loud _CRACK_ which causes us to jump badly.

"Lets try this way and fast the storm is getting closer and closer by the second!" I shouted and soon left with Jane right behind me. By golly Alkane be alright and don't do anything reckless.

 **Alkane POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON RIZ!?" I shouted trying my hardiest to not get a fight started. Plus, the storm was coming really badly and what's worse is that none of the look outs are anywhere to be seen.

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP OUT BUT YOUR BROTHER WAS BEING TO DUMB AND THOUGHT THAT GOING TO THAT BUILD WHERE YOU WERE FOUND WAS A GOOD SPOT! EVEN AFTER I QUESTIONED HOW STABLED IT WAS!"

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BELIEVE A FUCKING WORD YOU SAID! IF THAT WAS THE CASE WHY IS HE BETTEN SO BADLY?"

He didn't answer which was really ticking me off by the minute and he knows it. Which is really tariffing when I soon realized it.

"WELL HE ATTACK ME SO….."

"YOU ARE VERY BAD AT LYING RIZ AND IF THIS HAS TO WITH ANYTHING WITH WHAT I SAID TO YOU. THEN YOU ARE OUT OF….."

Before I finished my sentence Riz out of nowhere charges and makes direct contact on my chest causing me to fall flat on my back. I got out realy quickly but he did again only this time against my side.

I groaned a bit as I got up to face him and he was smiling like he was enjoying it. I soon relized that this was all a set up.

"YOU'RE A BITCH YOU KNOW THAT!" he shouted as we circled each other "TAKING A HUMAN AS YOUR MATE OVER YOUR OWN KIND!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RIZ?"

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? GE, I DON'T KNOW…I'M TALKING ABOUT TAKESHI YOU BRAINLESS BITCH!"

We soon started to hear a loud _CRACK_ sound as thin light like came out of the sky. Without thinking I turned and ran towards the forest. But Riz wasn't done with me and soon followed.

 **Takeshi**

We've searched everywhere and could find them in the forest. It didn't help that time was running out. It wasn't until I picked up Razors scent and quickly followed it. Only to run into one of the look outs.

"What the!" was all he said.

I got up and asked, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Who !?"

I wasn't here to play games and questioned it again.

He soon answered "They're down that way? A lot of the look outs are trying to find help!"

"What's going on is Razor alright?" questioned Jane with a worried look.

"I don't know? The last thing I saw was that Razor in a middle of an argument with Riz and then a fight broke out."

"ARE YOU! THERE'S LIKE FIVE NO SIX AGAINST ONE!"

"He threatens that if we get involved he would kill him. So, we backed off and I ran to find alpha."

My anger boiled after hearing all this bull shit about all this. What kind of pack backs down like that. Unless Razor order them to stand down which is unlike him but I would understand.

"OH FUCK!" was all I said when I soon realized that Alkane was running into a trap. I soon tell him to go find Phantom and fast. And made it clear that he should here all of what he told me. It's not my place to punish them but it is my place to make sure Alkane is alright.

We soon found the rest of the look outs and they followed us to help find Razor, Alkane, and Riz. Which to be honest I kind of fell like I am falling for a trap. If that is the case then I'll be ready.

It didn't take long for us to find Razor and he was indeed beaten up very badly. Cuts on his legs and his sides along with bruses on his chest. He tried his hardiest to get up but I tell him not to but knowing tough he is I let it slide.

"You need to….find Alkane!" said Razor with panic "Riz is going to beat her into submission…"

"Take it easy man you had a rough fight." Was all I said.

"Now what?" questioned Jane.  
"Really, now what? You are really asking that damn question. We go find them and stop Riz before he ends up hurting Alkane or worse kills her!"

 **Jane POV**

Takeshi was right there is no time in figure out what to do and my friend is in trouble and nobody is doing a damn thing. I knew I should've gone with Razor and now he's hurt along with a what humans calls "RAPIS" is on the loose.

"I'll go find Alkane and put a stop to this…"

"NO!" snapped Takeshi "I NEED YOU TO TAKE RAZOR BACK HOME AND TAKE HIM TO THE BUILDING. PHANTOM SHOULD KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"And what are you going to do?"

He soon looks at me with rage in his eyes like a monster of hate and rage burst out of him. He was no longer the kind and honest male that Alkane knows.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THEM AND TEACH THAT FUCKING BASTER A LESSON!"

As soon as he said that he starts to sniff and started to follow the trail of their scent.

 **Takeshi pov**

That's it Riz has finally gotten under my skin and this time he's not getting away from this. My instincts was starting to kick in fast before I even noticed it but for now I don't give a fuck. As long as Alkane is safe, and that baster is put down like hell. 

_RIZ_ I said to myself _YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Alkane POV**

The chase lasted for a long time until we ended up into a wide-open field. As soon as we hit there Riz ends up tackling me. The two of us started to fall to the ground with me taking most of the pain but was able to get him off.

After a few seconds, we ended up getting up and staring at each other before we started to circle each other.

"YOU HAD THIS ONE COMING BITCH!" shouted Riz "I TRIED TO BE KIND AND PACTIENT WITH YOU BUT NO, INSTEAD YOU GO FOR TAKESHI. FOR I OVERHEARD, THAT HE WAS ONCE A HUMAN BEFORE ALL THIS!"

"I'D DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK…." Riz soon hits my chest with his head causing me to fall on my back very hard.

" DON'T YOU DARE DENIE IT CAUSE I'VE SEEN YOU TWO MAKING OUT YESTERDAY. I EVEN FOLLOWED BOTH PHANTOM AND TAKESHI TO THE BUILDING. I SOON STARTED TO HEAR HIS STORY, NONE OF IT MADE ANY SENSE AT FIRST BUT AFTER PUTTING THE PEACES TOGETHER I FIGURED THAT IF YOU WON'T ACCEPT ME THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO BEAT YOU INTO SUBMISSION."

I tried to get but was soon hit in the head by Rizs tail causing me to fall down quickly. All I can see is him trying to get me on my back and was able to do so cause of how dizzy I was. I tried to put my legs on him to push him off. Instead he bits both of my legs really hard causing me to scream in pain. He soon let go and spreading my legs out.

Then out of nowhere, Takeshi rams Riz on the side and sends him flying off of me and into the ground.

 **Takeshi**

After knocking that son of a bitch off her I stand in between to keep Riz from hurting Alkane. He gets up after figuring out what just happened and started to charge at me. Without thinking I did the same thing and the two of us started to collide into each other. This time Riz ends up biting my neck and throws me into the ground. I however, ended up impaled him on his left leg cause him to let go.

I soon got up to face him and started to hiss at him. He wasn't scared at all and started running towards me only this time, I get out the way and used my hand claws and scratched him in the face (just missing one of his eyes). In result, he collapses and fall to the ground.

Alkane was watching us from the distance and was really beaten up, which really ignited my rage. I soon turned to make sure Alkane was alright and then turned my attention to Riz.

"Get out of here!" I shouted.

"What about you?" asked Alkane.

"I'll be fine just get out of here now!"

She soon did what I asked to go back to safety. Riz soon tried to ignore me and go after her but I wasn't having that happen and took the opportunity to try to ram him.

Riz turned around forcing me to a complete stop. I could tell that he was pissed off but not as much as he is.

"You sick baster!" was all I shouted to him but he started to laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, I am just surprised that you were able to get the jump on me let alone make a mark."

I growled "I don't want any pity for it. Especially from a rapist like you!"

"I may not know what that word means, but I certainly know that you do not deserve Flowers human."

"Her name is Alkane, and even if I didn't you don't deserve her either." I realized what I said didn't make any sense but I was to focus on the argument.

"What have you done human, give me a good idea why she loves you so much!?"

I just huffed and answered, "Yes I have saved her life but I'd gave her something that you will never give her."

"And what is that bitch!?"  
"I gave her all my time to her, I'd hunted, I spent time, and when life was about shit on me she was always there, most importantly…I am giving her love that is far better than you would give her!?"

With that said we started at it again trying to inflict as much injures as we give. We soon back up a bit and I soon notice that the wind was blowing hard and started to see lighting out of the clouds. Thankfully I wasn't near any trees or else this wouldn't go very well.

The fight lasted a while until Riz tackled me causing me to fall on my back. So, after he uses his sickle claw and stabs me on the same injured leg. I scared out of pain and tried my hardiest to get him off with my other leg but it was useless. He soon let go of my left leg and just laughed at me. Stating how he's going to make my death quick and painless. After he was trough with me, he going to murder Phantom and fuck Alkane, if she refuses she will die.

After hearing this, something happened, like some inside of me was release. Without any thinking, I soon found the strength and pushed him off me. Filed with rage and anger I got on top of him and clawed him as brutal as I could do.

After I was finished, my mind snapped back to normal and I realized what I'd done. I just backed up but not too much. I just stared at him, very week, and had a hard time breathing.

"Well…" said Riz "finish me. You're not a true raptor unless you finish me."

As much as I wanted to I refused and left him. Even after all he did it wasn't my place to do so.

 **Alkane POV**

I watched Takeshi leave Riz all battered up and decided it was safe to come out. Takeshi was surprised that I didn't listen but after explaining to him why, he laid it off. I soon noticed Riz was getting up but he was in no condition to continue the fight.

"You…." Was all he said before taking a breath or two "You truly love him…that human."

"Human or not Riz I still love him. And that is something you'll never take away from him."

"Fine…" said Riz in anger "keep her" was all he said to Takeshi before turning to me. "But I don't want to hear how pathetic and worthless he is to you."

"Something that will never happen." Was all I said before the two of us entered the forest.

But before we did Riz pounced on top of me and Takeshi knocks him off. He soon got up and knock Takeshi towards the edge. Takeshi falls on his back and as Riz tries to get on top of him again. Only this time, Takeshi grabs him with his feet and nocks him off the edge. He started to scream until he hits a bit rock and then the bottom.

"Once a bitch always one." Was all I said.

"It wasn't his fault." Said Takeshi.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"He gave into the heat." Was all he said before the two of us headed back to the pack.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Phantom POV**

It seems like the storm was going to take forever to clear up. I was starting to get worried badly and all I can do is wait here in this strange place with the rest of the pack. At least Takeshi and Jane is with my little flower. Then I started to see the look outs coming back with Razor all beat up and could barely walk.

They soon explained what had happened to him and were Takeshi, Jane, and Alkane were at. This really got me worried and what's worse Riz is with them doing who knows what to them. All I can do now is help Razor get back on his feet and hope for the best.

After a long wait the storm seems to be passing by so I decided to head out to see if they were any signs of them. It was taking a long time and I was starting to lose hope that they were returning. But I can't give up on them. So, I get ready for yet another search party for them. Only this time, I'm going to make sure that they are alright and Riz is put in his place.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ritar.

"I have to find them before things get any worse…."

"Alpha look!"

I turned around and there they were. Alkane, Jane, and Takeshi are all alright. Without any hesitation, I ran up to Alkane.

 **Alkane POV**

We walked for a while until we reached our destination and just as we arrived I see father getting ready for something. My guess is that he's getting ready to start a search party. I soon noice that father is heading up towards us. The tree of us ended up heading his way and for the first time I pounced on father. The two of us some came to a stop with father on his back and he started to laugh. It's been a while since he did so.

We ended up getting off each other and started nudge each other.

"I was sorry worried about you."

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you."

 **Takeshi POV**

While Alkane and Phantom have a nice chat. Jane goes to see how Razor is doing leave me kind of alone but as soon I turned around.

"Hey Takeshi!"

I turned around to see Alkane and Phantom coming up to me.

"Were do you think your going?" asked Alkane

"I thought I could leave you alone for a bit."

She just smiled and just licked my face for a bit. This caused me to blush and I tried to hide it but I was kind of hard since both of them noticed.

"What happened to Riz?" asked Phantom.

Knowing him he problem wants to but him in his place, but I can't lie to him."

I took a deep breath and explain to him about what had happened and why he died. It was hard to explain but when I was finished he wasn't very upset.

"Well, all it matters is that you guys are safe and sound. And with that I think you would be a great mate fore my daughter."

That made me even blush harder, and Alkane just laughed a bit.

"Come on Takeshi, lets gets some rest."

I shook my head and for the rest of the day we lay down and rested.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Takeshi POV**

Its been six months since the fight and ever since then the day was actually getting better. Razor is now fully recovered from his injury and has asked Jane to be his mate (you guess how that went). Phantom decides to help the look outs while letting one of his members hunting. As for me and Alkane, well we had plans. And me like a love plan but we had to make sure we were ready before rushing it.

Phantom even offered me a beta position, which was nice but I didn't want to stress myself out. I'm already stress about having kids, which I do have plans to please Alkane. Until that I am ready. Yep, this life couldn't get any worse….or could it.

 **Hey guys this is dragon speaking, I want to thank you for all the reviews and support. I also want to give a special thanks to RaptorBlize. There will be an epilogue chapter and I think you know what it is (Lemon). See yea and keep an eye out for the next adventure.**


	30. Chapter 30 (Epilogue)

Epilogue

 **WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR OLDER, OR YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF THINGS THEN FILL FREE TO STOP AFTER 29. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

 **TAKESHI POV**

It was in the middle of the night when I started to feel something pushing my head. I just moaned for a moment until I felt something wet goes across my face. I crack my eyes to see that it was Alkane. I just smiled and then got up to see what she wanted.

"Takeshi, you awake?" she asked.

I yawned "Now I am…what's up?"

"I'm having a hard time sleeping and was wonder if you could help me with something?"

I just looked at her with a confused look and asked, "Can't it wait tile morning, the suns not even up and I need my rest."

I tried to fall back asleep. It was until I again felt something wet only this time it was near my lower regain. I look up to see Alkane licking my private. She soon took notice and just walked back a bit.

"What were you just doing?" I asked.

"I was…I…." she was having a hard time answering.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Come on."

"We're are we going?"

"If you would like help then I think we need to go somewhere private."

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

We soon walked all the way back to where we first met and strongly it was like we never left. Everything was still in place, and nice. Even thought this was nice, Phantom prefer to be outside and no feel like being trapped. Which I understood, but if there was a storm coming we would start heading up hear for shelter. Thankfully it's not too far from home. We soon shut the doors and after that I turned to Alkane.

"So, do you need help with your urge?" I asked causing her to feel kind of scared at the moment.

I cleared my voice and said, "Hey, I'm not mad or anything if you just said it to me. Well not out loud because that would be bad…and embarrassing."

Alkane soon understood and wanted help with her urge. Mating season may be over but there are times a female can't hold it any longer. At least that is what Razor told me or was it even though mating season is over a female can still be in heat but it wouldn't be as strong as during. It was around those lines.

Alkane soon turned around and lifted her rear end high enough for me to see. She's expecting me to get on top right away. However, I have a better plan in mind.

 **Alkanes POV**

I soon turned my head to see Takeshi on his back and just lying there. What is he doing I'd never seen another raptor do this. I soon got up and walked up towards him. He was smiling like he has a plan for me. I just looked at him with a smile with a little bit of a blush.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well start licking, might as well finish."

I just jerked a bit and started to blush hard. I started to move up slowly and soon started licking his lower regain. Though the first thing I did was insert my tongue into his tall hole.

 **REGULAR**

Takeshi started to moan a bit feeling Alkanes tongue penetrating his tail whole. So much so that his dick was starting to show a bit. Alkane took notice and moves from Takeshi tail hole to his dick. Feeling her tongue cause Takeshi to groan and moan for a moment.

"Please…d…don't s…stop." Said Takeshi filled with pleaser.

Alkane continued and soon started to speed up a big causing Takeshi to growl even louder. This didn't take long as Takeshi dick started to grow and started to harden up.

"Ah…fffffuuu…"

"Are you enjoying it?' asked Alkane.

The only answer she got was a moan from him and without any warning Takeshi started to hump in her mouth. Trying so hard be as gentles as she can and started to bob her head up and down to match the pace.

This continued for about a few minutes until Alkane suddenly stopped causing Takeshi to wine.

"Come on…I was…"

She soon licked his nostril and for the moment just stares at him for the moment. Both now lost in pleaser.

Alkane soon moved back and got into matting position. With Takeshi getting up quickly but instead of inserting his dick into Alkanes pussy. Instead he enters her tail hole. This quickly causes her to yelp in both pain and uncomforted.

"You alright?" asked Takeshi making sure she was alright.

She started to hiss trying to comfortable with this new feeling. She may be used to the tongue but a male's private was something else. She soon gave him the go ahead nod and he soon pushed his dick further in causing her moan.

He soon pulls his dick out about half way and then pushed back in slowly. Alkane started to growl feeling a bit uncomfortable but didn't want him to stop. She couldn't believe what she was feeling right now. This started to bring some thought into what it would feel inside her private part.

Soon it went from uncomfortable to pleaser as Takeshi soon start to speed up.

"Holy…...shiiiii…this…is." said Alkane trying to state how amazing this feeling of his private in her tail hole.

Takeshi soon responded "Ye…yeah…oh f…f…fuck your so…t.t.t.t. tight."

Feeling the muscle from her tail hole was just like Razor said it would feel only problem was that he failed to mention that it was going to last long.

"Ohhhhh ffffffuuuuu…. your…...so…. tight…. I…I... I about to."

"Yes, do….do…do it. Spray your load in meeeeee."

Takeshi was starting to hilt Alkane and hump her tail hole at a rapid pace. Takeshi puts one foot on one of Alkanes to balance himself and get better accesses. It was working well as Takeshi rammed into her sweet loose tail hole. However, it was starting to end as his dick was starting to ooze pre-cum making it even harder to hold back.

He soon let out a loud roar as he releases his seed into Alkanes Tail hole. Alkane started to feel it and all she could do was take it. But then Takeshi soon continued humping into her tail hole. Alkane gave a surprised growl but didn't denied him and lets him continue.

Soon minutes passed and the two love birds were enjoying the hell of it. Alkane was moaning and even begged for Takeshi to go fast by the minute. Takeshi enjoy hearing his name coming out of her mouth.

"OOOOO FFFFFFUUUUUCK!" screamed Alkane "YESSSSS KEEP IT UP. GOD DAMN, YOUR…."

She was enjoying this so much that she was having a hard time finishing her sentence. Soon after, Takeshi was starting to feel another load coming and start to go faster and faster and faster and faster. Until he couldn't hold on to it no more and realized his seed again into her tail hole.

The two-stayed locked until Takeshi got off and takes his private out of her and watch her tail hole squeezing like crazy. Takeshi soon started to lick her tail hole and even inserting his tongue in for extra pleaser. After he had his file, Alkane soon gave his dick some attention and cleaned it the best she could do.

We they were finished, they soon realized that the sun was starting to come up. At first, they wanted to head back home. But after the event they just had, they decided to rest and then start heading home.

"I love you." Said Alkane

"I love you two…my Little Flower." Was all he said before the start to fall asleep.

 **THE END**

 **FOR NOW**

 **Based on the original: Human Raptor-Hybrid of Isla Sorna**

 **Thanks to all the viewers and review**

 **Special Thanks to Raptorshinobi213 for making this possible**


	31. Update

Hello everyone, this is Dragonbreeder123 but call me Dragon. I want to let you know that I Just got finished with he first Chapter of Human Raptors 2: Scareyes Returns. I hope you enjoy it and if its not as good then that alright since its going to be a challenge. Anyways have fun and keep those reviews coming. Can wait to hear from you guys and have a nice day.


End file.
